Changing Leaves
by ZombiexBunniez
Summary: The Daughter of Galdriel the Lady of Light is suddenly betrothed to the prince of Mirkwood who has become a cool shadow of his past self. Can the daughter who was born in scandal make the best of her union and help Legolas regain his former vigor?. Set after the fellowship completes it's task. Elves did not leave middle earth. Disclaimer :I only own my OC.
1. Chapter 1 : Assessments

**Hi everyone! thanks for reading! This chapter is going to move pretty quickly so that you can get into the meat of the story more quickly. I promise my future chapters will be a bit more beefy (to continue the meat analogy) and will better depict the OC as a person. This chapter of course is very Confusing for the OC so her character will naturally behave in a confusing manner. Please take a moment and review!**

**Thanks so much!**

**-ZombiexBunniez**

**Legolas**

A crisp spring breeze floated through the trees of the Mirkwood forest bringing the sweet smells of wildflowers and damp moss. The last frost of winter had loosened its hold only days before but the forest was already bursting with new life. Despite the beauty all around him Legolas Greenleaf could not find it in himself to enjoy the day.

He sat, reclined in one of the highest limbs of an oak tree, a broken bow lying limply across his legs. The beautifully carved shaft of the weapon was cracked in the center, making the bow look very much like a tree fallen victim to lightning strike. The eloth's pale hands stroked the bow tenderly, and his blue eyes showed the sorrow he felt at the loss of his inanimate companion.

It had been eighty short years since it had been gifted to him by the elves of Lothlorien, and it had served him more than well. It deserved to be mourned. A pang of regret bit at the eloth's senses. _I should not have been so rough with this bow._ He chided himself cruelly. Not a soul in middle earth could accuse Legolas of being a poor archer, but the reality did not matter. He would not accept that it was age that felled his bow.

Eighty years to an elf is like a blink of an eye, but ever since Legolas had returned home from his journey with the fellowship, his days had stretched cruelly. He missed, with an awful pain, the excitement of living beneath the stars and constantly having a task to be done. He missed the adrenaline that accompanied every battle, and unlike any other elf, he missed war.

With a deep sigh the elf looked up through the leaves of the tree that cradled him. _All of my friends have gone away._ He thought. _They have all moved on._ With another bewildered sigh Legolas gently wound the bowstring around the two pieces of shaft and placed it inside of the satchel that was slung over his shoulders. _I am alone._

The great warrior elf slid from the branch where he had sat and made his way to the forest floor. He did not swing through the branches as he might have once, or race the wind through the leaves, instead he moved more like a chameleon, wanting very much to disappear forever into his surroundings. The past eighty years had made him weary, and prone to disappearances. The quiet did little to improve his mood, but noise did not improve it either. Music no longer soothed him, food no longer filled him and wine no longer warmed his weary soul. He had become not unlike a ghost.

For a time he allowed his feet to take him where they may as his mind relived the old glories of his former life. He mourned the dead and envied his own memory as he wandered the Mirkwood. He wanted to get lost among the trees of his home as many a traveler had done before him, but the dear trees he had been raised under would not allow such a thing. Eventually he found himself before the gate of his father's kingdom. He frowned as the doors opened for him. He stood for a long time staring at the gaping abyss of darkness before him. His stomach twisted spitefully as he considered turning away from the gates and trying once again to lose himself but the concerned call of one of his men woke him from his contemplation.

"Are you well, my Lord?" The guard asked. Legolas looked at him for a long moment, making the guard shuffle uncomfortably before he decided to nod. With a cold empty look he passed the Eloth and entered his home. He could not even muster kindness for his brothers in arms.

The captain of the guard stopped the young prince and bowed to him. Legolas did not speak to him.

"His highness has requested your presence in his chamber." The guard announced. Legolas stood very still and examined the man with a disinterested absence in his eyes.

"Does he?" The elf asked to the air. He rubbed his square jaw for a moment and then nodded to the guard.

Legolas had been spending a great many days avoiding his father, but he was far too weary to evade his father's shortening patience any longer. With long strides that no longer held their former purpose Legolas moved through his home, towards his father's chambers.

_He wishes to see me in his chambers. _Legolas thought warily. _This audience will not bear glad tidings._ Legolas knew that it must be a matter of grave importance if his father did not wish to discuss it from his throne. Thuranduil was overly fond of his throne room and the power with which it instilled him. Few were ever spared from scrutiny at the foot of his throne. Only his son bore the careful consideration of which battles to burgeon in company, because Thuranduil knew full well that only his son was brazen enough to contest him.

Upon reaching his father's bedchambers Legolas beat impatiently upon the door. He had little patience for his father's games. Without permission to enter Legolas pushed open the large overly adorned door and entered the lavishly decorated room beyond. Fine silks and velvet were strewn about everywhere, articles of richly embroidered clothing hung from the drawers of his wardrobe and the king's crown hung carelessly from the arm of the king's favorite chair. A haphazard pile of royal decrees sat on the desk directly before the king's chair and a black stain marred the elvish rug beneath it where his father had spilled a bottle of ink ages ago. Legolas frowned at the mess and chose a position near to the door but far from his father's inherent discord. Legolas had been raised to keep an obsessive tidiness. A warrior must be systematic, organized, nothing about him could be hectic.

The king in question appeared through a doorway that opened out from the far wall. Even when he was hidden from his public the king preferred to be dressed lavishly. He had lost all resemblance to a warrior.

"I see that you have decided to finally mature and stop ignoring your duties?" The king's cool, voice prompted as he took a seat in the chair where his crown was hung. Legolas watched his father with a cautious frown but did not respond. The king, completely unabashed by his son's silence continued. "You know that I am loath to mince words, so I shall not tarry, you have reached the age where a prince must find a suitable wife." The king stated it smoothly without hesitation; he did not even glance at his son. If he had, he would have seen a foul mood brewing in his cold blue eyes. "I have taken many suitable young ladies into consideration and have chosen one that will suit the station as your wife." The king stated as he began to shuffle through the papers on his desk. "I sent for her some weeks ago, she shall arrive tomorrow evening…- I expect you to be present and respectable." The king finished harshly. Legolas stood stark still, one would have to strain even to see his breast rise with a breath. His pale face had morphed into one of cool, controlled rage. The sort of face only a man who had known a close relationship with death could produce.

"You did not think to include me in this venture?" The prince questioned sharply. His rage dripped into his words like venom. _Many suitable maidens? Does he think I am daft?_

"You were obviously unfit to participate." The king quipped in response. That only served to anger Legolas further. He felt himself clench his fists tightly and his blood began to pump faster. _Unfit! By the Valar!_

"So you have saddled some poor maiden with a useless husband?" Legolas spat. He could not believe what his pointed ears were hearing.

"You are far from useless, and she should be more than honored to bear your spawn." The king's flippant response made his son's blue eyes open wide in astonishment. "Besides, noble marriage is a transaction, not the rubbish one reads in fairy tales, you are more than old enough to know that."

"And who, pray tell, is expected to marry me?" Legolas asked, raising his voice. He knew there was no choice in it and that his father had made it so. To turn away the girl could mean war, let alone Legolas was not one for dealing with women. Of course he had bedded them before but to blatantly turn one away when she had traveled countless mile no doubt would be cruelty. He was cornered and he didn't like it.

"The daughter of Loth Lorien, Celablassel Edledrihl." The king answered unmoved by his son's rage.

**Celblassel Edledrihl**

The daughter of lady Galadriel sat tall on her horse, the picture of nobility with her dark reddish-gold hair braided back and her pale white cloak floating about her like a cloud. Though her lovely round face and pale blue eyes were the picture of serenity, she was panicking on the inside. She rode on an unfamiliar horse behind an unfamiliar guard who had met her caravan at the edge of Mirkwood to guide them to its center. She had traveled in a small group. Three Lothlorien guards including Haldir, the march warden, her ladies made and a wagon driven by a common elf that contained her belongings and dowry was all that traveled with her. Her parents had tried to convince her to take an entire parade of elves with her but she would not hear of it. She may not have a say in her impending union but she refused to be paraded about like a prize trophy to an elf whom she had never met. And the closeness of the Mirkwood forest made her doubly glad of her decision. _I would be hard pressed to assume that elves dwelled here._ She thought skeptically._ This is nothing like the woodlands of my home. _ The princess gave the slightest of frowns.

With a shiver Celeblassel drew her cloak closer about her and pushed her steed into a slightly faster walk. She was not fond of the closeness of the trees. The forest felt too cramped and musty. Compared to the beautiful woods she had called home with elegant, reaching, malorn trees and beautiful wildflowers it seemed snarled and malignant. Celeblassel's handmaiden must have noticed the princess's change in pace because she was quick the Celeblassel's side.

"Are you well my lady?" She asked politely. Amberwen had been appointed to the princess's employ at the start of their journey due to her heritage as a Mirkwood elf.

"Yes, I am fine, Amberwen, thank you. It is only the trees. They are very…" Celeblassel drifted off into thought as her blue eyes drifted to the leaves above them. Amberwen had learned that the princess was prone to moments of such deep contemplation that she would sometimes pause in her speech only to carry it on some time later.

"Different, my lady?" Amberwen prompted, hoping to help the princess continue and not become lost thought so close to their destination. The princess blinked her large pretty eyes and looked at Amberwen as if woken from a dream.

"Yes, exactly so… I was just thinking that they are quite a bit shorter than our own trees, almost stout. Rather like dwarves. " The princess whispered the last bit with a secretive smile. "Don't you think?"

Amberwen wrinkled her delicate nose and scoffed.

"I should think not, my lady! Our trees are just as fine and elegant, if one has the pallet to appreciate them." Amberwen snapped in defense of her homeland's trees. Some of them were her friends, and such a grotesque comparison was insulting. Amberwen watched as the secretive smile slipped off of the princess's face and felt deeply chastised as the princess gave a little frown.

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten that this was your home, Amberwen. Do forgive my rudeness." The princess apologized with such quiet grace that Amberwen left her own rushed apologies on her tongue. Celeblassel noticed her dismay and smiled once again. "I may be a princess dear friend, but I am horribly forgetful and clumsy, please help me to remember my manners in my new home." _I must be sure to make this elf like me. She will be my only friend in my new home. She is the only shoulder I have to lean on._ The elith gave a small smile but did not seem fully restored. Celeblassel sighed and looked at the path ahead. _Why must she be so affected? _Celeblassel wondered. _I'm only an elf. _

"Perhaps the princess would like to hear about her betrothed once more?" Haldir offered with a kind smile. Celeblassel smiled and nodded eagerly. _I will miss Haldir. _She thought with a pang of sadness.

"Yes, Amberwen, tell me again about the prince." Celeblassel asked with a happy smile. Amberwen looked at her for a moment before smiling and relinquishing herself to the princess's good mood.

"I am not sure what else I can tell you, my lady. Prince Legolas is a very…. Aloof sort." Amberwen said with a smile. "He is kind though." She finished with a note of reassurance in her voice. Haldir Smiled and shook his head.

"That is not how I remember Legolas! He certainly wasn't the sort to talk your pointed ears off but he could tell battle stories with the best of us. He has a humor too, though it may not be the sort for a lady's ears." Haldir told the two Elith's as he fondly remembered his friend. "He saved my life a time or two." The march warden continued cheerily. Celeblassel tried very hard to piece together a person out of the descriptions she was being given but she could not dispel the sense that neither of her companions could prepare her for what she would find inside the walls of king Thuranduil's fortress.

"We've arrived." The guard who rode in the head of the column called, shocking Celeblassel out of her imagination. The great gates of the fortress had risen out of nowhere, surprising the princess and plunging her into an even worse state of unease. Celeblassel began to worry her reins and sweep her pale eyes from side to side as was her habit.

The great gates opened and they rode into a large chamber where many guards stood. Their serious faces and the way they stood unmoving made Celeblassel drop her eyes to the ground. A guard stepped forward to help Amberwen to dismount and Haldir helped Celeblassel off as soon he was dismounted. Dark haired elves came forward and took their horses silently.

"It is so dark in here." Celeblassel breathed as she took Haldir's arm and held tightly to him.

"Don't fret, my lady, it is not all dark." Amberwen said with a kind smile. Celeblassel swallowed hard and nodded. _I hope that Haldir cannot feel me shaking._ She thought as she tried to steady herself.

"His Highness and the Prince of Mirkwood will receive you in the throne room, my lady." The guard who had led them through the woods announced to the group. Celeblassel's eyes widened in surprise and she looked up at Haldir frightened. She was suddenly extremely aware of how she must look and smell. _I must look akin to an orc!_ She fretted quietly. She worried her messy braids and bit her lip.

"Haldir, I am not clean! I cannot be introduced to my betrothed like this!" Celeblassel whispered into the march warden's ear._ I have not complained about missing baths this entire journey, but I cannot be seen in this state. _ Haldir nodded and looked to the guard.

"Is she not to be settled first? She has been traveling for a great many days, it is cruel to force a lady into such an impromptu audience. Surely they mean to give her time to prepare." Haldir said with a cordial smile and an air of charisma that was learned from years of dealing with nobility. Despite the fact that the guard was no one he needed to impress he was determined to be on his best behavior. He could not shame the princess or disappoint the Lord and Lady of Loth Lorien.

"His Highness anticipated such a request, and has instructed me to tell the princess that she need not pretty herself for this audience." The guard replied before turning away from them and moving farther into the fortress and down a corridor.

Celeblassel stood in utter shock as several eliths appeared. They popped out of doorways as though they were insects crawling out of a hive. They all wore surreal smiles and they all giggled like a bunch of young girls.

"Look! Look it's the new Lady!" One squealed. They all converged on Celeblassel, prying her from Haldir in a flurry of skirts and shrill introductions.

"My isn't she exotic looking!?" One of the ladies exclaimed. A roar of agreement followed as the eliths pulled and pushed Celeblassel down the same hallway that the guard had just disappeared into. Celeblassel felt too crowded. She tried and tried to get a word in, to ask where she was going but the other Eliths spoke to quickly and too loudly. _OH how I hate them!_ She screamed in her mind. _Why won't they let me go!_ As soon as they entered the throne room the eliths did just that. They all disappeared just as quickly as they had come and took their shrill laughter with them.

When Celeblassel laid eyes on the two noble eloths, one sitting on the throne and one standing next to it, she wished for the swarm of females back. She was standing before king Thuranduil and Prince Legolas. She had been brought in rather unceremoniously and could not decide whether to be awestruck or horrified. The elf upon whom her eyes were fixed was unmistakably the prince of Mirkwood.

He was more beautiful than Celeblassel had been able to imagine. Even by elvish standards he was… extraordinary. His piercing blue eyes were all she could look at for a moment before her own eyes fled from his and she glimpsed the rest of his magnificent form. Broad shoulders and strong limbs denoted his strength, his high cheek bones and stark features were proof of his nobility. The muscles of a battle hardened warrior tightened beneath his silver tunic and a quiet look of surprise graced his face. Quite suddenly Celeblassel felt very small and very insignificant. A spark of anger flared in her and she stood as straight as she could with all of the grace her elvish blood instilled in her. She would not be undermined by the slight inconvenience of being unprepared. She would not shame her parents by making a fool of herself. With a deep breath she restored the perfect porcelain mask that hid who she really was.

"Well met, your highness." She said with a small, modest, smile that bellied every drop of anxiety inside of her.

**Legolas**

Legolas had been in a foul mood that entire day. He had refused to eat, and had not slept the night before. The thought that his bed, which had belonged solely to him since his birth, would be shared with a complete stranger had made him ill at ease. The time spent standing next to his father's throne, dressed up for the décor to admire, had not played well on his nerves either.

"What is the point of my presence?" Legolas growled as his fierce blue eyes chose another drape to burn their hatred into. He wished his glare could start a fire and give him a valid reason for leaving.

"Do not be so unsociable, Legolas, you know very well why your presence is required." Thuranduil replied with just as much bite in his tone.

"Do I?" Legolas spat back spitefully. Thuranduil slammed a fist onto the arm of his throne and glared up at his son.

"Put your petulant tongue to rest!" He hissed. "If you were to growl and quibble for another thousand years it would not free you from this room! I command you to act your age!" Just as the harsh words left Thuranduil's mouth the doors to the throne room burst open and a whirlwind of females filed in before vanishing just as quickly as it came, leaving one of its ranks behind. The girl before them was petite, and her skin was an odd honey color for an elf. Her hair too was interesting, it seemed to be several colors at a time, but not truly any one of them. Red, gold, and light brown blended together to make a beautiful russet sort of color. Her eyes were shocking. The pale elvish blue of her irises gave a fierce almost owl like look to her eyes, but her appearance was not what struck Legolas most. It was the moods that flashed over her beautiful round face. For a moment she wore a look of shock and then wonder as her eyes danced over Legolas. When she examined him he felt the tiniest prick of astonishment. This tiny elith was assessing him the way an opponent might size up his sword, or a farmer might asses a bull. She, however, did not seem displeased.

With a proud flash in her eye the maiden stood straighter, dawning the presence of nobility the way an archer might dawn his bow. Her doll like face bore a benign smile, but her pale eyes flashed with a brilliance that was all together fierce. He had only seen such a look in the eyes of wild animals.

"Well met, your Highness." She said in a voice that sounded like the embodiment of a cool breeze.

"Indeed." Thuranduil replied. Legolas seethed when he heard his father's voice, riddled with disapproval. The Elith before them, however, seemed unfazed. _Is she ignorant or simply playing at ignorance? _Another brilliant flash of those eyes told Legolas that she was neither.

"I hope you will forgive my state, my Lord. I have been many days on the road, and have not yet rested or bathed." If it was not for her eyes Legolas might have believed that as a genuine apology but he could see something more there on her face. He could feel the whisper of a smile begin to grace his lips. She looked fit for a ball to him.

"I suppose we shall have to bare it until you are settled. I am sure you will not object to sharing my son's chamber." Thuranduil did not mean it as a question and it made Legolas ashamed of him. The girl's eyes widened momentarily before returning to a mask of kind gentility that hid what must have been shock and indignation.

"In my parent's kingdom, it is forbidden until after the wedding night—" Legolas caught his father's face beginning to purse in disapproval.

"It is customary in Mirkwood. How else will we know if you are a suitable match for my son?" Thuranduil interjected tersely. The elith, Celeblassel, considered him for a moment weighing her mind some decision. Her eyes flashed over Legolas who found himself frighteningly unaware as to whether or not he was showing any emotion. Apparently she found her answer on his face.

"If it is customary my lord then I am bound by good grace to agree." She looked grim, very much a mirror of Legolas' own expression. Thuranduil gave a snake like smile and nodded.

"Very good, Legolas, show your betrothed to your chambers." Thuranduil waved his command with his and Legolas moved from his side reluctantly. As he approached the elith he took his time to do his own inspection. Her head only came to his collar bone and she was well built. The swells of her breasts were confined by a travel bodice that displayed a tiny waist and hips that flared beautifully into what he could only assume was a beautifully round bottom. She had full soft looking lips a few curls escaped her braids. She did not seem elvish. She seemed something far more… exotic. Legolas shook himself from his observation and offered her his arm and a cool look. He had to be wary of this woman. As beautiful and docile as she looked her eyes exposed a fierce will. He did not notice until she took his arm that she was shaking like a little leaf in a windstorm.


	2. Chapter 2 : Embarassment

**Note: Celeblassel is 2,000 years old. She is not a child. She is a fully grown Elith but Legolas calls her a child to try and distance himself.**

**Celeblassel**

Celeblassel felt herself drawing very near to the end of her composure as she was escorted by her betrothed to their rooms. His long strides forced her to hurry along beside him. She could feel herself shaking against his sturdy frame and felt ashamed that she could not control her nerves. She gripped tightly onto his arm, her fingers digging into the soft suede of his tunic. The prince, Legolas, tensed his arm ever so slightly, most likely from discomfort, causing Celeblassel to release him completely. She stole a quick look up at his face to find him looking at her with a cold questioning gaze.

"It is all right, my lady." He said, offering her his arm, after a long, agitated silence. She took it, avoiding his cold blue eyes.

_What am I to do!? I'm being escorted to his bedchambers like a pretty little trolop! _ Where are Amberwen and Haldir!?

Celeblassel's pretty bluer eyes were everywhere. She looked at the ceilings, at the floor, at the torches that provided the only light in the dark hallway she was being led down. _One would think that this fortress was inhabited by dwarves! Where is the wood! How can they call themselves wood elves?_ She was torn from her frantic thoughts when her betrothed stopped abruptly. Her eyes shot up to his and she gave him a nervous smile. He was looking down at her as though he was intrigued.

"Yes, my lord?" She asked gently. There wasn't a door in sight. _His chambers couldn't have hidden entrances could they?_ She wondered, imagining secret passageways and rooms that hadn't been discovered in centuries.

"What shall I call you?" He asked in a voice that exposed the fact that it had not been his original question. Celeblassel felt her mood soften slightly, glad that he asked such an easy question. _That's right, we were never properly introduced. Could it be that he does not know my name at all?_

"My name is Celeblassel, my lord. You may call me Lass, if it pleases you." Lass gave him a hopeful smile.

"Very well.." Was his only response before he once again began walking with strides like a warhorse. Lass's heart sank at his response and the small hope she had withered. She had not known what she was hoping for. She was simply hoping for something… more kind. A few awkward moments later he paused again, this time in order to open a door on the left side of the corridor. "These are my- our rooms. I apologize for any mess… I will see to it that things are arranged to your liking in time." He said smoothly. Lass could not fathom how he managed to be so cordial. _Oh yes, he has the benefit of worldliness._ Lass thought scornfully. _What will I do if he tries to be inappropriate? _She felt her face color as she stepped through the heavy wooden door into dimly lit chambers beyond. His rooms looked more like cells in a monastery. The first room she entered was a sitting room, plainly furnished. A small, round dining table sat against the wall along with two stools that looked like they had not been dusted in ages. A cloak stand and a bench sat on the same wall as the door. Beneath the bench several pairs of boots, all muddy and old, sat in hapless abandon. On the cloak stand a single green cloak that looked well-worn hung with a quiver full of arrows that had no bow for a mate. After exploring the first room with her eyes she moved to the next, ignoring for the moment the watchful eloth behind her. The next room was the bedroom. The furniture in this room was finer than the last. The bed was a well-built four poster canopy. A pale green comforter lay across it, neatly tucked and settled. A fire crackled cheerily in the fireplace on the left wall and a wardrobe stood against the opposite wall. The last thing her eyes fell upon was the sturdy chest that sat at the foot of the bed. _Everything is so tidy and sparse._ Lass thought, not entirely sure whether to feel grateful or deprived. She looked up at the Eloth who had been watching her and gave him a small smile.

"You are very tidy, my lord. I'm terribly glad of it."

"Call me Legolas." He said a moment before giving Lass an awkward grin.

"Very well, my l-… Legolas.." Celeblassel found herself suddenly very alone with a legendary elven warrior. She had not allowed herself to consider, until that point, to whom she was betrothed.

"I apologize for my father's rudeness. He must have seemed very cruel." Legolas said politely. Lass shook her head and looked into the fire.

"Not at all, he is simply doing his job as lord." Lass smiled at Legolas with a tad more confidence. "If I am not proper, I pose a threat to his kingdom. I understand if his tests seem… "

"Cruel?" Legolas asked with a touch of remorse in his pale blue eyes.

"I was thinking inconvenient." She reassured him. A long awkward silence fell between the two elves until Legolas spoke.

"Tonight there is to be a feast where you are introduced as my betrothed, my father has provided you with a dress-" Legolas stepped around Lass as though she were made of glass and opened his wardrobe. "I hope it suits your tastes." he produced a pale blue gown and draped it gently onto the bed as he explained.

"It is very pretty, thank you." Lass breathed as she ran an admiring finger over the fine fabric of the gown.

"Your own gowns will be brought whilst we are attending the feast. You may prepare yourself in here." Legolas said as he pushed a panel in the wall and room with a bath appeared on the other side. Lass peeked in and smiled so broadly she felt her cheeks would crack.

"May the Vallar bless you." She whispered to him before disappearing into the bath and shutting the door behind her. The room was small with stone floor and stone wall but in the center sat a stone basin with hot water that had been drawn in anticipation of her arrival. "Oh to be clean again!" She enthused.

**Legolas**

Legolas stood very still for a time after the elith disappeared into his bath chamber. She had not been what he expected, but wasn't wholly different either. She was beautiful; there was no question to that. At least she was beautiful. The elf's blue eyes examined the hidden door into his bath chamber as he considered his bride to be. She did not appear as though she could possibly be related to the lord and lady of light. She was not so darkly made as a human but she was like a shadow compared to her forebears. Legolas tapped his foot once before sitting himself down on the edge of his bed. He had originally drawn the bath for himself, but he would not tell his lady that. He had been surprised at her joy upon seeing the bath. It was bare of perfumed soaps and bath oils, but she seemed happy for it despite all that. With a deep sigh Legolas allowed his mind to settle into matters that were not so near at hand. He did not wish to think of his bride just yet.

_I need a new bow to hunt with_. Now that his bride had arrived and he did not have to be dressed up like a prized doll, he could hunt again. Legolas shut his blue eyes and leaned his head forward. He had only been kept from the forest for two days but it had seemed a millennium. His ability to be kind, or at the very least cordial, was becoming strained. _By the Vallar. I hope she is not the attentive sort who constantly needs attention. _Very slowly his breathing leveled out into calm steady breaths and he fell asleep.

**Celeblassel**

Lass sighed dreamily as she wiped the last of the warm suds from her wet skin and settled herself before the small mirror with a wan smile. Her dress lay discarded, looking as tattered as a battle flag, near the door. Lass's small smile became a frown as she considered the elith in the mirror. Smooth pale scars ran in crisscrosses over her body, making an almost animal pattern on her skin. She tentatively began to brush her fingers through her long hair and hum a soft tune. _What am I to do when we are expected to mate? _The elith in the mirror pursed her lips and scrunched her nose in distaste. _He will surely hate me then._ A frown fell across the Lass in the mirror. She was not worldly, she had never known a man's caress, but she could not imagine such a beautiful creature as her betrothed, coveting her marred body. _I must avoid his advances._ She thought sadly. _It is the only way._ She would not give thought to the voice inside of her that said "_IF_ he makes advances." With a heavy sigh the princess stood and wrapped her scarred body in the robe that hung on the wall. She had assumed that her betrothed would have left the chambers to allow her time to ready herself, so when she opened the door and he remained, sitting on the bed, she gave a startled gasp. He didn't move. Lass could hear is slow, peaceful breathing and smiled despite herself. _All is well, he is asleep._ She looked at the dress she was to wear this evening and realized that its sleeve was tucked, inconveniently under her betrothed. _Blast! How am I supposed to dress without waking him? _ She wondered with an exasperated sigh. She neared her betrothed and stood before him, unabashedly examining him. _He looks so weary. I cannot possibly bother him for such a little thing. I'll simply pull it out from under him and be on my way._ Lass moved back to the foot of the bed and took hold of the dress, tugging ever so gently on the sleeve that was pinned the bed by Legolas' leg.

The elf woke with a frightening gasp and moved so quickly that lass had no time to react. She found herself pinned much like her sleeve had been, to the wall with a knife pressed dangerously against her throat. She stared wide eyed into the face of her betrothed and let out a squeak in fear. His cold blue eyes glared down at her, hard, and icy. His firm body pressed her, too roughly, into the wall and his hand held her head back so that her entire neck was exposed. For a long moment they shared the look that is only ever shared between hunter and hunted.

"I'm sorry my lord." The princess breathed. "I- I had not meant to waken you." A single tear slid down her cheek as she forced herself not to fall to pieces beneath that horrid glare. A look of shock passed over the eloth's eyes as he realized that she was not a threat. Lass watched as the hardened look of a killer was replaced by the horrified look of a young elf who had just attacked his betrothed. Legolas threw down his knife and backed away from her slowly.

"Please forgive me, my lady." He whispered. The look of shear disgust on his face made Lass capable of accepting his apology.

"All is well, no harm done." She reassured with a voice that shook. Her entire body was shaking with nerves. Her small hands probed her neck for any trace of blood but she found none. _The skill it must take to exert such threatening force with a knife and yet not cut is astonishing. _She thought, Grateful that she would not have another scar. _I will be extremely careful NOT to wake him AGAIN._ She chastised herself for thinking that she could sneak about and make herself ready without the eloth noticing. _This is what you deserve for being foolish. _She would have continued in her self-destructive line of thought had her dress not appeared before her gaze in a pair of calloused hands. She looked up at Legolas with a nervous look. He looked extremely displeased with her.

"Your—dress, Lass." He said, awkwardly pressing it towards her again. Until his eyes raked over her, Celeblassel had forgotten that she was wearing nothing but his robe. She felt a hot flush rise up her neck and into her cheeks. _By the stars! How could you have forgotten!_ She screeched in her head. _And you were worried about HIS impropriety!_

"Please forgive me my lord!" She squeaked before snatching the dress out of his hands and disappearing once again into the bath chamber. She shut the door roughly and stood against it as though she was expecting the elf to come raging through the door. She pinched her eyes shut and waited for some sound. All she heard was the click of a door as Legolas slipped out of the room. "Wonderful!" Celeblassel hissed at herself. " Now how will you manage to face him!?" She snapped at the elith that peered scornfully out from the mirror. "You became too comfortable in this bath." She ended, quietly admonishing herself. She stared at her reflection, with too big eyes and too full lips. Despite the fact that she was clean, and fresh, she still felt filthy. "You are lucky to be here… Do not shame your parents." The words that Lass had heard from so many lips came tumbling out of her own.

**Legolas**

_Get a hold of yourself!_ The elvish warrior thought as he stormed through the dark stone corridors of his home. His blood had risen at the sight of that child wearing his robe. _Child, child, child. That is what she is. You cannot see her as a woman. Not until she is your wife._ Legolas stopped in his furious stomping and tugged at the collar of his tunic. He had not been so moved by a body in over a hundred years. He hadn't seen a woman's body in as much time either. _You're a fool not to have prepared yourself. Have you forgotten what happens when women are near!? You controlled yourself about as well as a child!_ He fumed silently. Servants scurried past him and shrunk out from under his arctic gaze. They had not seen the prince in such a foul mood in ages. Naturally rumors began.


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

**I like to post short chapters but I post them often! I hope the length wont bother anyone! :D Happy reading!**

**-ZombiexBunniez**

**Legolas**

By the time the feast began every respectable elf in Mirkwood had heard rumors about the prince's bride to be. Some said that she was a hag, some said she was ill-tempered. None of the nobility had ever seen the princess upon her arrival and they all fancied it to be secretive behavior. Stories depicted the princess with a bulbous nose and covered in warts. So ugly in fact that it sent their beloved prince into a fit of rage. Even the wisest of creatures were given to entertaining fanciful ideas. The fact that the princess was of elvish blood and the daughter of the lady of light was lost as the stories became even wilder. The great hall was full and bustling with gossip by the time Legolas took his place at the right hand of his father's throne. The gossiping groups of nobles quieted ever so slightly at his entrance and then burst into hushed conversation. Legolas frowned and gazed about the room. Rather than examining the people and making note of the suitable ladies he found himself looking up at the trees. The great hall was the only place inside the fortress where one could gaze up towards the skies.

"The maids have informed me that your lady will be arriving soon. It seems the populace is very eager to see her." Thuranduil's droll voice pulled Legolas' attention from the stars.

"Are they?... I hope she meets with their approval." Legolas rattled off the proper responses completely uninterested in his father's empty prattle.

"What is your opinion of her?" Thuranduil asked as he took a goblet of wine from a servant who offered it to him. Legolas refused the wine and looked down to his father. Until it was time to move to the feasting table he would stand like a proper hound by his sire's side.

"She will suit." Legolas stated as coolly as he was able. He did not want the memory of that day's incident to pry its way into his mind. He did not wish to remember the way the princess's large blue eyes had widened in fear of him. He did not like the way it made him feel to think of such things.

"Really." The way Thuranduil spoke was making Legolas uncomfortable, as though he was being tested for wrong doing.

"Yes… She has a pretty face… the subjects will approve of her." He stated, hoping that his empty response would suffice, but of course it would not. Thuranduil's eyes narrowed dangerously and he tilted his head.

"I know that they will approve. _I_ chose her after all. What I wish to know is if _you_ approve." He pressed Legolas for some answer that he did not know how to give.

"What does it matter if I approve of her?" Legolas asked with a sharp tone. His face did not reflect his anger, but showed the same aloof look he always wore. Only his father would know of his rage.

"A broodmare is no use to the stable if the stallion will not mount her." Thuranduil responded crudely. Legolas felt his muscles tense at his father's base insults to the princess and looked away from him. Had the hall not been filled with the sound of elvish horns Legolas would have said something foolish. Before he was able to recover and continue with his choice words the main doors to the hall swung open and Celeblassel entered, her arm tightly entwined with the March Warden's. Legolas stood a bit taller and watched as the crowd became completely silent. All rumors of the princess's inadequacy met a sudden end as the elegant elith made her way down the dance floor to the foot of the throne. The blue gown that he had not even considered earlier suddenly drew his eye like a moth to a candle. He could not fathom what the dress had done to the messy girl he had met earlier that day, but it had transformed her. _NOW she is fit for a ball._ Legolas had not expected the sight of his betrothed to affect him. He did not feel love sick or suddenly infatuated. Instead he felt hopeful. The slightest hope that he would be able to endure their forced companionship stirred in his chest. Unfortunately the princess did not look at him. Her eyes were decidedly fixed upon his father, whose twisted grin made Legolas uneasy. The Elf king stood and spread his arms wide in dramatized welcome.

"Welcome, my dear! I trust your journey was a good one!" Thuranduil played at theatrics as though he had not met her earlier that day. As though he had not treated her unkindly or inconvenienced her in the slightest.

"It was my lord, the Mirkwood is… most exotic." Celeblassel responded kindly. Her pause seemed for all the world to be one of wonder, but Legolas knew that it was a diplomatic choice of words. "The trees are of a friendly sort." She stated, to put at ease any suspicion of her former hesitation. King Thuranduil smiled broadly, more broadly than Legolas liked and waved for her to approach the throne.

"Splendid! Come child, and sit beside me so that I may introduce you to your betrothed!" Thuranduil was an actor on his very own stage, pulling the strings of the audience with ease. Legolas was disgusted by his mastery of deception. Celeblassel gave Haldir a quick, parting peck on the cheek before saying her goodbyes and moving gracefully up the few steps to the throne. As she ascended a servant placed a chair between Legolas and his father. Legolas frowned as the princess avoided his gaze with her eyes but he quickly recovered. All eyes would be on his reaction now. He had to please his people. Legolas forced a mild smile onto his face and steeled himself against what the night might bring.

**Celeblassel. **

A horrid feeling of unease settled in Celeblassel's stomach as she sat on the chair that had been presented to her. She felt very much like a mouse in a trap. She sat on the very edge of the seat, her spine straight and her shoulders pressed back. Her hands worried the billowy sleeve of her gown, but her face was one of ease and comfort. The entire hall seemed to erupt into conversation as soon as she was seated and Thuranduil turned in his throne to face her.

"I see that our little bird cleans up very nicely, don't you think Legolas." Thuranduil said in a cordial tone. _He has the smile of a snake._ Lass thought warily as she continued to smile politely back at the impish king. She clenched her little fist at the mention of Legolas and slid her gaze very slowly up to the elf. To her surprise he bore a soft smile. She had expected his solemn scowl. Lass almost found herself reassured by Legolas' smile but then she realized that his was the smile of a snake as well. Memories of the look he had given her that same afternoon and she felt her skin chill.

"Yes, you look very pretty." Legolas said with a nod of his golden head before he pulled his gaze away and looked out over the crowd. Celeblassel looked back at the elf king and smiled. _He is a snake, just like his devil of a father._ She thought bitterly. Despite the deception all around her she found comfort in the fact that at least his persona was cordial. The night was obviously to be spent as a masquerade of public faces. Whatever he said or did during this feast would be the Prince of Mirkwood's doing, and not Legolas.

"Your hall is very elegant, your highness. We do not have such large structures in my homeland." Celeblassel offered conversationally. She was expected to be a beautiful, cultured little princess, and so she would be. The elf king simply nodded, not responding to her try at conversation, leaving Celeblassel to watch the crowd of noble elves. She felt very alone in a room brimming with other people. A sad smile spread across the princess's face as it occurred to her that it was a particularly royal feeling to have.

A short time passed with little conversation between the three royalty, perched at the end of the hall. They watched like elegant birds of prey as their subjects danced and swayed. When one of the dances ended Thuranduil looked up to his son and gestured towards Lass.

"Why don't you dance with your betrothed, Legolas?" Although it sounded like a question, Celeblassel knew that it was a command. Legolas silently offered his large, pale hand to Lass and she gently placed her own hand into it. She did not want to dance with him, but her duty dictated that she must. _Do not be a coward._ She scolded as she allowed herself to be escorted. _He will not dare chastise or embarrass you here. _She reassured herself. Her hands shook as they made the journey onto the marble dance floor. Elves parted like water beneath a ship and there was once again a hushed silence in the hall.

None of the subjects chose to share the dance with the royal couple, leaving the two utterly alone, and yet viciously scrutinized all at once.

"Your dress suits you." Legolas said softly as the band began to play and they began to dance slowly. The song was low and lilting. _It sounds like a sad song. _Celeblassel mused.

"I am glad you think so my lord." Lass replied halfheartedly, hoping that would be the last of their conversations. She felt very awkward, held there in his arms. Their closeness made her skin heat as she recalled the way she had been pressed between the elf prince and his bedroom wall. At the time she had been afraid, but now she was embarrassed.

"Are you?" The way Legolas responded with a short question that asked for far more than confirmation made Lass believe that he was in the habit of asking such questions often. She felt a flush rise up in her cheeks at his challenge.

"I must be my lord. It is my duty to please you when I am able." Lass's voice dropped very low but she knew that Legolas could still hear her by the gleam of intrigue in his eyes. _Why does he continue to look at me so?_ She wondered. _He looked at me the same way when he escorted me to our chambers. _Lass shuddered at the thought.

"You sound almost as though you believe that." The eloth gave Lass a curios look as he spun her around. Lass did not know whether to feel indignant or smile.

"You think that I do not?" She asked, arching one elegant eyebrow at her betrothed. She could not help but be drawn into his interesting conversation however the eloth's ability to keep eye contact only with her made Lass very cautious.

"No. I think that you believe in much wilder things, my lady." Legolas gave Lass the ghost of a dazzling smile before leading her into a graceful turn. Lass scoffed in disbelief. His sudden playfulness startled her. He was not playing the game by the rules.

"What has made you think such nonsense?" She inquired, a note of teasing in her voice. If she did not respond to his conversation in kind her mask would falter and her true thoughts would be exposed.

"Your eyes." The way in which Legolas stated his answer so simply made Lass's blood cool. _He isn't the first person to read your eyes, don't behave like such a frightened child._ Lass commanded her control and gave her betrothed her own dazzling smile. His eyes widened and he seemed to be thrown.

"My eyes, my lord?" Her voice rose, she sounded just as silly and doting as any young girl. If he wished to play at flirting then she would play along for the audience. _Remember that this is not Legolas. Legolas is not this charming._

"Indeed, they have told me much about you, my lady." Again a smile danced across his lips and then was hastily replaced by a look of indifference. _What is he doing making a face like that?_ She thought angrily. If he did not lead strongly with his act, she could not follow. _If only he behaved as consistently as he danced._

"Traitorous things. Tell me, what secrets have they betrayed?" Celeblassel tried to keep the playful tone in her voice, but she found herself feeling genuinely curious as to what the prince thought he knew about her.

"I am afraid they have fiercely sworn me to secrecy. I can tell you, however, that they have shown me that you are far more than you appear to be." With a final twirl the dance ended and Legolas released Celeblassel from what she noticed had been an astonishingly snug hold. As the prince bowed his thanks to Lass she found herself terribly confused. She did not understand what form he wanted her to fit. She could not mold herself to what he wanted if he was so unclear. _I have been raised my entire life to fit this purpose._ Lass felt utterly frustrated. _Of course I must be provided with a difficult elf to focus my energies upon._

"There, Father, we have danced." Legolas reported once he saw Lass safely back to her seat. Thuranduil frowned and looked at the two young elves.

"What were the two of you conversing about?" The way in which Thuranduil's voice curled conveyed his weasel like desire to be a part of every aspect of their relationship. Lass watched Legolas stiffen uncomfortably and she felt suddenly very sorry for him

"The prince complimented my eyes, your highness." She answered with a bubbly smile. "Apparently he finds their color intriguing." Lass looked from the elf king to his son and relaxed slightly as she saw Legolas unclench his jaw.

"Is that so?" The elf king's eyes snapped to his son and then back to Lass. "They are a curious sort of color, I suppose." The note of suspicion left Thuranduil's voice and he leaned back. "Is it not due to the light of your star?" Thuranduil's lack of interest comforted Lass. He would not be watching quite so closely if he was disinterested.

"Yes, my lord, the light of Earandil is what causes my eyes to be this shade." Lass only answered because it would have been rude not to. The next moment a cacophony of horns announced that the feast was to begin and servants swarmed into the hall pushing great, wooden tables into the center of the hall. Swarms of common elves brought forth lavish seats for the guests and scores more set the table. The speed and efficiency with which the task was done amazed Celeblassel and a look of wonder spread across her pretty face. _Even if I am miserable in this place, I shall find comfort in its simple magic._ Lass thought solemnly to herself.

The night passed quickly with a flurry of introductions and well-wishers. She hardly had any time to think as the night went on. She danced only a few times with Legolas, each dance prompted by the elf king himself. It was very late into the evening when Legolas decided they would retire.

Legolas did not pull her along as he had done earlier. Instead he walked much more slowly and with more care. He had spoken very little at the feast, and did not seem to be prepared to start any conversation as they moved through the dark empty hallways of the fortress. Celeblassel was glad for the elf's silence. She had taxed herself by keeping up such a charming façade and she ached with exhaustion.

"Are you well, my lady?" Legolas sounded genuinely concerned. Lass looked up at him with a small sleepy smile and simply nodded. She was much too tired to encourage conversation. "You must be very weary." The apologetic tone in Legolas' voice made Lass soften towards him the slightest bit.

"Only as weary as I ought to be." She replied, trying to sound kind. "Travel is a tiring business. I had expected time to… rest." Lass trailed off and her eyes seemed to focus on nothing in particular. _How on earth will I rest? _She pinched her eyes shut and shook her head. Legolas stopped before the door to his chamber and seemed to hesitate. He looked very much as though he did not want to enter. _I don't want to go in there either._

"My lady, I feel as though I should apologize again for my behavior this afternoon." His voice was that of a shameful child. Lass sighed heavily. She was too tired to handle this problem diplomatically. The prince shifted at her sigh and seemed to be suddenly agitated. "I do not make a habit of apologizing, my lady." He sated plainly as though it was supposed to cause some reaction in Lass. It only served to wear at her patience.

"I make no mistake about that." She answered. "And I accepted your earlier apology. Do forgive me, Legolas, if I do not wish to recall such things." Her cool tone sent an unmistakable message. ~Don't bring it up again.~

**Legolas**

It was only the second time she had spoken his name, and he had caused her to speak it crossly. Legolas' temper flared and he stood silently for a moment.

"I only meant to convey my regrets." He said harshly before yanking open the door to his chambers. He looked down at the small Elith before him with a scowl. "I will not make the mistake again." The princess looked at the floor for a moment one of her feminine hands pressed to her brow in an expression of weariness. Legolas felt once more very guilty for his behavior, but his pride would not allow him to recant his statement.

"Please, Legolas, do not begrudge me my awkward behavior." She pleaded quietly. "I have run completely out of niceties." With a look that made Legolas feel as though he had just dashed her spirits, she entered his chambers. Legolas felt like a complete idiot. _I have made such a ridiculous mess of things!_ He thought bewildered. _Why could she not have yelled at me? Why did she have to plead so sincerely? _Legolas entered the sitting room of his chambers and shut the door behind him. Celeblassel stood before a large travel chest. She had opened it and was staring at the contents. Legolas watched her as she then looked down at herself and an interesting expression spread across her face.

"Can you tell me what has happened to my Lady's maid? I had a devil of a time dressing without her." Legolas almost laughed at her sudden change of composure. She was a very confusing creature.

"I believe she visited her family… She is no longer expected to help you dress." Legolas said the last part with no small amount of gentility. He did not want to upset her again. _I have to try and make this work. I cannot have a wife who hates me. _He reasoned. He noticed for the first time that her corset strings were not properly laced, and were tied in a lopsided bow. He could not hold back the grin caused by the image of her struggling with the gown. He imagined that she must have been very frustrated.

"What on earth is a Lady's maid for if not to dress me?" She asked confused. Then in a hushed voice she said "My first appearance before your people and I'm not even fully dressed, how embarrassing." Legolas resisted the crude urge to ask her what exactly she was lacking and sat on the bench next to the door so that he might remove his boots.

"If your situation becomes terribly dire, my assistance is at your disposal." He tried extremely hard not to sound zealous about the thought. He bent down and began unlacing his boots, sparing himself from seeing a blush rise on his betrothed cheeks.

"Is that what they expect?" Legolas was startled by how terribly frightened she sounded. He glanced up at her hoping that he had misheard the strain in her voice but he had not. Her beautiful blue eyes were boring into him. She shook at the thought and it made Legolas' guilt flair up once more. _Poor girl._ He returned his gaze to the lacings of his boots. He wanted her to begin moving again, to stop looking at him like a frightened animal. He had done nothing wrong and yet he felt guilty. Awfully, irrationally guilty.

"Is it not acceptable for a husband to help his wife dress?" He countered as he removed his boot and set it on the floor beside him. For an infinitesimal moment Celeblassel seemed to consider his question.

"But we are not yet husband and wife…" She strained to find the proper words. "would it not be improper?" She sounded terribly innocent. Legolas began to untie his other boot and shook his head.

"I do not believe so." He replied. "We are husband and wife in all but name, you agreed upon the union, as did I. To common folk that is all a couple needs to be wed." Legolas paused to watch her reaction. His second hung limply in his hand. She seemed to accept his response, but at the same time she seemed deeply troubled. She began to rummage through the trunk and then paused once more.

"Would…" She stopped and a red flush covered her cheeks. Legolas set down his boot and mustered an encouraging smile.

"Yes, Lass?" He hoped she would take the familiarity the way he intended it and continue. She blinked, as though surprised and her flush deepened.

"Would you loosen my corset?" She seemed so terribly innocent that it pained Legolas. He had known many an elith who would ask such things of him without even a thought, but she flushed at the mere use of her pet name. _What am I to do with her?_ He nodded, forcing a serious look onto his face. He did not wish her to retract her request because she thought him to be lewd. She hesitated and then approached him. Legolas could see that she was nervously tugging at her gown and she would not look at him. He waited patiently as she removed her gown, leaving her in her chemise and corset. Once she stood before him he put his hands on her hips and turned her around so that he might do as she asked. The feel of her hips beneath his hands aroused him. _Thank the Vallar that this corset does not lace in the front._ He thought bitterly. _I have not been this close to a female in some time. _His hands began to tug and unknot the silk laces at the small of her back. His sharp elven eyes told him that she was shaking and he silently cursed her feminine curves. He found himself struggling with the urge to pull her into his lap and kiss her honey colored skin. _Enough!_ He commanded himself. _She is your betrothed and you must treat her as such!_ By the time he was done untying the knot and had tugged the laces loose his hands were shaking. For a moment he looked at the curve of her back, which was tantalizingly hidden beneath her chemise. He forced himself to stop imagining her bare skin and looked at the floor.

"There you are, My Lady." He wrapped the silk laces around his palm and neatly tied them into bows. He held them out to her, watching her intensely . She clutched the corset to her body, determined to stay as decent as possible. Her shaking hand snatched the Laces from his hand and she stepped away as though his touch had burned her. Legolas forced a calm smile on his face to try and reassure her. "Would you like me to go elsewhere whilst you change?"

"No…. I'll change in the bath chamber." She spoke quickly and then rushed into the next room, grabbing a nightgown as she hurried by the trunk. In her haste several gowns were yanked out and fell to the floor in a heap of pale colors. Legolas stayed very still, staring at where she had stood before him. _You must control yourself. You cannot have your blood rise like some young lad every time you are near her._ He looked down at his arousal and hoped that she had not seen it. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger as he began to force unappetizing thoughts into his mind.

"Orcs, orcs, orcs." He repeated over and over. He stayed in his spot until long after he had heard the bath chamber reopen and his betrothed settle into his bed. _You will not lay with her tonight. You cannot trust yourself._ And so he sat in frustrated silence, feeling very much a fool.

**Please understand that medieval dresses are a pain in the tush, and sometimes impossible to put on properly by yourself. Please don't think that Lass is just being spoiled. **


	4. Chapter 4: Loneliness

**There is goig to be a small lemon in this chapter! I'll Warn you before you read it so if you dont want to you can skip it but it reveals something important to the story so at leas read the last to sentences which are not so bad. Anyway, thi chapter reveals alot so if anything is confusing just ask me! I'm always open to questions! - ZombiexBunniez**

**P.S The last LEgolas section is hot off the presses so it WILL be slightly revised after my Beta gets to it. Thanks for reading!**

**Celeblassel**

Lass laid awake, nervously awaiting some sound from the other room. Her body ached with the want for sleep but she was far too perturbed to fall asleep just then. She lay, as deeply under the covers of the bed as she possibly could, only her head and two inches of her neck stuck out above them. She faced the doorway, listening as hard as she could for some sign of Legolas' approach but there was none. The only sounds she could hear were the crackle of the fire in the hearth and steady breathing. She stayed very still, her mind racing. Her skin was still heated from the feeling of his hands on her. She felt terribly childish, scurrying away the way she did. He had done nothing suggestive or inappropriate. He had done exactly as she had asked him and she ran away like a horrid, spoiled child. Long minutes passed without a sound from the other room. _What is he doing?_ She wondered, her curiosity overpowering her nerves. Very soon she became upset. _He is teasing me!_ She thought. _He surely is!_ She began to become indignant. _What an ungentlemanly thing to do!_ Lass sat up and leaned far forward onto the bed, craning her neck so that she might see what he was doing, all the while trying to be quiet. The door had swung mostly shut between the two rooms when she had rushed through and now thwarted her attempt at peeking. Lass swatted at the covers in frustration. With a huff she leaned back against the headboard, crossed her arms and put a childish glare on her face. _I will NOT check on him._ Her resolution was set. _I don't care if he sits there all night, I will NOT check on him._ She stayed determined for a few moments until she began to have doubts. _What if he is cold?_ She wondered. _He is an elf! He can handle the cold! _She reassured. _What if he isn't teasing you?_ Doubt rose in her again soon to be quieted once more. _Then he can bloody well come in!_ She reasoned. But then more uncertainty followed. _Is he refusing to lay with me because I ran away from him?_ She wondered suddenly very appalled. She could not explain _that_ probability away. She was dismayed by the idea that she had done a terrible wrong to her betrothed. She pulled back the blankets and slid off of the bed. Her stomach felt as though she had leapt off a cliff when the wooden floor gave a loud, creaky protest to her late night ventures. She stayed very still, and listened. Still there was no noise from the other room. She continued more carefully, testing the floor before she stepped. Once she reached the door separating the two rooms she paused and listened again. _Either he is playing a horrid game of cat and mouse, or he is the stillest elf I have ever known._ She noted. Lass took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Legolas sat exactly where he had been when she had left the room, his eyes staring blankly ahead and his head tilted just the slightest bit forward._ He's asleep!_ She realized, feeling once again extremely foolish. She had crept about like a child who shouldn't have been awake and fretted like a hen for absolutely no reason at all. With a tired, amused sigh she put her hand to her forehead and smiled the slightest bit. _He can fall asleep at the drop of a hat!_ Lass took a step forward, to waken him, but froze. The memory of earlier that afternoon flashed in her mind and she bit her lip. She was faced with a dilemma. Either she had to leave him there or she had to think of some better way to wake him. _Perhaps if I call to him?_ _No… definitely not. _Lass shrank back into the bedchamber and shut the door gently. She crept back over to the bed and sat down on it, her legs crossed. She would only ever sit that way when she was alone. Her teacher in Loth Lorien would be horrified to know she did it at all. _I don't have to worry about __her__ disapproving. _Lass nestled defiantly into the unladylike posture to further her pointless rebellion. The memory of the harsh elith who had given Lass her charm lessons danced through her mind. With a crinkle of her nose and a disgusted shake of her head she banished the thought. Lass laid back against the large over stuffed pillows and proceeded to fidget and readjust herself in a hopeless pursuit of sleep. _I hate sleeping alone._ She thought miserably. Soon she was at her whit's end and gave up. With a sigh Lass sat up again and shut her eyes even tighter. _Aragorn where are you?_ When she opened her eyes again a tall, dark figure stood looking into her fireplace. He was soaking wet, as though he had just stumbled out of a downpour. The dark haired ranger turned to Lass with a smile and pulled a pipe out of his pocket. _The pipe is new. _She thought with a smile. Lass's eyes fell to his feet and she was delighted to see an actual puddle forming on her floor. _I haven't been able to do that before!_

"Good evening, Lady Lass." The ranger's deep voice and warm smile comforted Lass as they had for years. She had spent ages perfecting the image of the Ranger King in her mind. She would conjure him whenever she was alone. He was her only true friend.

"Aragorn! You're soaking!" Her voice was low as she greeted her old friend without ceremony.

"It's storming terribly outside. I thought I would have to row a boat right through your window." He said with a playful grin that Lass had painstakingly formed until it was exactly as it should have been: natural but regal. It was the smile of a modest king.

"Really? You came all this way for me?" Lass asked knowing exactly what answer she would get.

"Of course, it was no great distance for an old friend." The ranger replied. _Good. _Lass let herself fall into her own illusion and nestled into the pillows.

"What far off places did you visit today?" She asked, conjuring a chair for him to sit in. Aragorn took the seat and leaned back into it as Lass imagined a common man might do.

"I went to many far off places, and met many fascinating people." Aragorn gave the same promising and yet empty answer as always. Lass smiled sadly. No matter how well she made her puppet he could never tell her things she did not already know. With a sigh Lass allowed her Aragorn to vanish. No trace was left of him. Not even the puddle on the floor. She would conjure him another time. She was simply too weary just then.

_LEMON*LEMONY*LEMON!_

_Celeblassel was naked and shaking deliciously. Her small, beautiful body lay beneath him, pressed exquisitely between his own body and the floor. Her breasts heaved as she took desperate gasps of air. _

_"Hush, little bird. Don't sing too loudly." He cooed, sliding a finger into her mouth, forcing her to suckle on it. She let out a squeak that made him smirk. "That's it. Show me, little one. Show me how terribly you want release." Her warm, wet mouth took his finger even deeper. He was thoroughly aroused but he was not finished teasing her .Her pale eyes were full of lust and her hands clutched at his shoulders. He slipped his finger out of her mouth and trailed her saliva down her neck, up and over one of her hard nipples, then down her soft stomach until he came to her woman hood. Celeblassel gasped with desire and squirmed helplessly beneath him. He raised himself off of her and watched as he slid a finger inside of her. He was the first to conquer her, and have her so completely at his mercy. He could fulfil her every desire with one simple action but he would not. Not until she begged him. Celeblassel's innocent eyes went wide with pleasure as he coaxed her center with his finger._

_"Please, my lord!" She gave in so easily. He had her in the palm of his hand._

_"Say my name!" He commanded, wanting to hear his name on her sweet lips._

_"Thuranduil!" _

The Elf King shot up in his bed, panting heavily. He looked both disturbed and euphoric as he stared into the darkness.

"What a lovely little bird." He whispered reverently. A single bead of sweat ran from his brow to his collar bone.

END OF LEMON

**Celeblassel**

The next morning Celeblassel woke to a pretty beam of light filtering in through the only window in the bedchamber. She laid very still for a moment, blinking, to allow herself to adjust to the light. The bedchamber looked completely different in the soft morning light. With a yawn Lass sat up and stretched her rested body.

"Did you sleep well, my lady?" Lass was startled by the low gentlemanly voice and opened her eyes to find her betrothed sitting on a stool, exactly where her conjured Aragorn had been. He looked exhausted. He was smiling at her, but it was the sort of smile one made when they were too tired to make any other face. When Lass did not respond his smile broadened ever so slightly. Lass flushed and lowered her arms which had stayed above her head even after she had finished her stretch.

"Yes, my lord. You are very kind." _Oh no! Did one of my dreams wake him? Does he know now?_ Lass's panic eased when Legolas continued to smile and shook his head.

"Kindness had not to do with it." He sounded as though he was trying to reassure her but Lass could not understand it. He leaned forward, uncrossing his arms so that he may rest them on his knees. "But I thank you for your consideration." He paused only a moment to run a hand through his hair, which Lass realized had been let down. There was something about it that made her want to run her fingers through it. "My father has invited you to breakfast. I won't be joining you, but I wanted to make sure that you were able to properly dress." Lass blinked at him for a moment, being slow to absorb his words due to having just woken up.

"Breakfast… Oh!" She pulled the covers away from her legs and slid out of the bed. Her feet were met with shockingly cold floor that made her give the smallest squeak, but she did not pause. Lass moved to pass Legolas so that she may fetch a gown to wear but he halted her by gently catching hold of her wrist as she passed. Lass halted and gave her betrothed a curious look. He looked up at her as though she tortured him.

"Might I… have a kiss, Lass?" Lass must have looked startled because he released her hand and sat back with a frown. " My apologies." Lass scurried away from the dejected look on her betrothed's face and into the next room. Her cheeks flushed a bright crimson. _Idiot! He only asked for a kiss! IT is your duty to give him at least that much! He was kind to you last night! He did not force himself on you as he might have and you refuse him one kiss?!_ Lass took her self-inflicted admonition as she rummaged through her travel chest and chose a gown. She stole glances into the next room, only able to see Legolas' legs. It struck her that he had not changed out of his tunic and legging from the night before. _Maybe you can redeem yourself!_ Lass pulled a random gown from the chest, no longer interested in which one she chose and returned to the bedchamber. She half expected him to be asleep again but he was not. He watched her enter the room with tired, frustrated eyes. Lass looked at the floor, ashamed of her behavior. _He is frustrated with you already!_ Her mind scolded. Lass frowned and laid her dress upon the bed. She pretended to examine, and preen it for a moment before swallowing all doubts and turning to her betrothed. He was no longer smiling.

"I… I wasn't expecting-" The way her betrothed's eyebrows rose told her that she should rephrase . "I am unwise, my lord, to such things." Her change of course had been the right move. Legolas' frustrated look lost its edge. "I would gladly kiss you, my lord, if it is what you wish. It was wrong of me to be so surprised by your request." Lass watched as Legolas' look changed into a devilish grin.

"Do not apologize, my lady. Someday you will kiss me because you wish too, and it shall be made all the sweeter by your refusal." The way he said it made Lass want to shiver but she forced herself not to. He had sounded as though he had been accepting a challenge. Before she could respond he rose from his seat and approached her. "Shall I help you my lady?" He asked in an overly cordial tone.

**Legolas**

She had denied him a kiss. He had not needed to listen to a refusal because he had seen it in her eyes. She had apologized and recanted her refusal but he would not have it. _I will not force her._ _However I_ will_ make it very difficult for her to refuse in the future._ As he stood behind her he took her long braid in his hands and untied the ribbon that had held it thus. Lass did not protest but watched him over her shoulder. She had the eyes of a frightened doe. Legolas knew that what he was about to do was unfair and probably wrong but he brushed the thought aside. He knew from many years of experience that having one's hair brushed was an innocently sensual experience. The power it had over maidens was astonishing to him. Lass continued to watch him as he began to unbraid her hair. Bit by bit he freed the long, auburn locks. They curled about his fingers in a way that was foreign to him. Never had he met an elith with curls. He found it delightful. Once her braid was undone she made to pull away but he stopped her gently.

"Don't fret, little leaf, I'm almost done." He said with a kind tone in his voice. When she did not make to move away again he continued. Brushing his fingers through her hair he untangled it. He felt Lass begin to relax and lean back towards him. His ministrations were having the desired effect. Purposefully stopping before she would have liked him to, he removed his fingers from her hair. Legolas would leave her wanting more of his touch. "You ought to leave it loose, Lass. It is beautiful when it is free." He was not lying. Lass turned to face him with a nervous look.

"Loose? But it curls." She tugged ruthlessly as one of the curls in question. Legolas grabbed her hand gently and pulled it away from her hair.

"That is precisely why it is beautiful. I command you leave it exactly as it is." He expected her eyes to flash with the defiance he had seen in them when dealing with his father, but instead they widened in wonder.

"If it pleases you." The way she spoke it in such a hush made Legolas feel as though he had been the first person to call her beautiful. _Is the world in such a tragic state? _He thought. _Did she not know she was beautiful?_ A long moment passed as the two elves stood, regarding each other.

Legolas was the first to move. He reached around Lass and retrieved the dress she had pulled from her travel chest. It was a pale green, with laces that ran up the sides from slightly below the hips to just beneath the arms. The sleeves were laced in a similar fashion. _It is a good thing I waited to help her dress._ _Valar knows how long she would have struggled with this. _He grinned at the thought and chuckled. Lass immediately broke loose from her wonderment and blushed.

"Do you own a more difficult dress my lady? I fear this won't be enough of a challenge. " He teased as he began to loosen the laces. Lass smiled shyly at him and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I shall have to ask the seamstresses to do better next time." Her playful response made Legolas grin and nod in agreement. Once all of the laces were adequately loosened for the dress to be wearable Legolas held it above Lass so that she could slip her arms into it. Once she he pulled the dress down over her head until it settled atop her chemise properly. Unlaced as it was, the dress looked comical. The sides hung open and the laces drooped like burst seems. She looked rather like a child who had outgrown her dress and had torn it so that it would fit. His skilled fingers began to tighten the lacing down her sides and the dress began to take its proper shape. Legolas fought himself, forcing his mind to stay on appropriate subjects and not focus on the way his fingers would brush against her.

Once all of the laces were tightened Legolas stepped back to admire his work. With and approving nod he reached out and toyed with one of her curls. He found himself wishing he could stay, but the matters he had been avoiding came pressing into his mind. New rooms would have to be chosen for them to reside in after the ceremony. He would have to be fitted for the proper robes and recite his vows a thousand times so that he would know them by heart. The business of marriage was busy indeed. With a frown he turned away from lass and moved into the sitting room.

"I shall be back this evening for dinner. Will you be dining with me or my father?" He asked the questions with a sudden feeling of bitter disinterest. Lass stood in the doorway between the two rooms looking disheartened.

"With you… If I may." Despite her obvious confusion she was still trying to be polite. Legolas sat himself on the bench by the door and grabbed one of his boots. He paused before pulling it on and looked at her. She was hiding behind niceties . He wanted to see the woman that made those vivacious eyes flash. He knew that he had barely scratched the surface of the elith before him and made him grin at her slightly.

"Of course you may." He replied. He would not see the other side of his betrothed until she trusted him, that much was evident. He was determined to gain that trust. The elith smiled and then nodded.

Legolas reached down for his other boot only to grab a small, silk slipper. He looked at it confused for a moment and then chuckled. She had placed her own slippers with his boots. It looked dainty and fragile next to his large leather boots and for some reason endeared Legolas to the elith. He looked up to speak to her but she had vanished from the doorway, no doubt to pretty herself in the bath chamber. Legolas simply smiled and reunited the slipper with its mate before donning his other boot and leaving.


	5. Chapter 5: Dueling Words

Thuranduil, leaned back in his throne, fingers bridged in front of his beautiful, scowling face. He had invited the princess to breakfast by some foolish impulse. He never invited others to eat with him, especially not within his rooms. Only his son had enjoyed the privilege. With a sigh the immortal king pinched the bridge of his nose as memories of the dream began to slip into his mind. It had shaken him. To think that he, king of Mirkwood, experienced as he was, would be so taken by the elith's body. _I have never allowed myself to be so riled. _He thought bitterly.

A light, tentative knock sounded at his door and the king looked at it as though it had insulted him. The elf leaned back in his chair, crossing his long legs, and became the picture of indifference.

"Enter." He called. Despite his air of carelessness Thuranduil's intense eyes darted about, being sure that all was in neat order. He had commanded the servants to tidy up for him. He didn't like things being so organized; it annoyed him, but decorum forced him to make it so.

A young golden haired Elith entered, looking very much like a doe in the sights of a hunter. Her eyes were wide as she glimpsed the inner chambers of her king. Thuranduil stayed very still, as he waited for her to look at him. He liked to see how his inferiors reacted to his surroundings. With a smile he donned his public persona.

"Welcome, my dear elith! Your name is Amberwen is it not?" He asked in a cheery tone. To hear such a voice come from his own lips was aggravating for Thuranduil. The elith started at his sudden speech and curtsied very low before him.

"Yes, your majesty!" She chirped back. Her eyes were plastered to the floor. _The princess had looked me directly in the eye both times that we met._ He stood and clasped his hands in front of him in a show of benevolence that was by no means factual.

"Come closer! I wish to better acquaint myself with my new daughter's dearest companion!" He beckoned for her to come closer and watched as she obeyed immediately. _She is malleable. Good._ _She will make a delightful pawn._ Thuranduil pointed to a chair positioned very near to his own and sat. "Please sit."

"Thank you, your highness." She said with another curtsey. She was obviously noble; her bearing told him that, but a lowly noble. The sort of person he would not normally waste his valuable time on.

"Now I wish for you to tell me about the princess." His voice was conversational. No one would know that he was so desperately determined to know anything and everything about the princess; that he wanted to know her inner workings. Amberwen blinked for a moment and then seemed disheartened.

"I have not known her for very long, your majesty, only since the day she departed from Loth Lorien. I am afraid I will not be able to tell you much." She seemed very disappointed in herself for coming short of her king's expectations. He simply gave her a smile and waited for her to continue. _How I hate elves who need constant encouragement._ "She is often quiet, your majesty... for great lengths of time. Sometimes she would stop in the middle of a conversation and simply stare off into the distance… She is not an early riser, but she will stay awake into the wee hours of the night. I believe she talks more to herself than to anyone else. She eats very little. I've never seen her cross, and she isn't one to complain. She seems to be quite a lady, your majesty." Thuranduil continued to smile but felt bitterly disappointed in the elith before him. She hadn't given him **any** useful information. He sat forward as though interested.

"My, my. She sounds like the quiet sort, although most ladies are taught to be quiet and mentally independent.- Tell me, my dear, do you think she will make a good match for my son?" Thuranduil allowed a note of concern enter his voice. _I shall let her believe she is my confidante. _Amberwen looked suddenly touched and sat a little taller. Her king was asking for her opinion.

"I cannot rightly say, your majesty. I only know that…-" The elith stopped and flushed as though she were ashamed. Thuranduil cursed inwardly but it never showed on his face.

"Go on, my dear." He put a reassuring hand on the elith's knee. "You may speak freely with me." Thuranduil was disgusted by the weak elith. He saw nothing of the fire that fascinated him in her.

"I only know that… There is something… different in her." The girl seemed wary. Thuranduil looked at her with a smile that was not entirely false. _So she is not entirely worthless._

"Really? I must admit to you dear, I am worried for my son." The lie rolled out of Thuranduil's mouth so smoothly that no one could possibly suspect it for what it was. "This elith is a stranger here… If only I knew a way to watch out for him…" Thuranduil left the opportunity dangling wide open.

"You're Majesty?" Thuranduil had to force back a cat like grin. She was simply too easy to manipulate. _How serendipitous that the princess's hand maiden be so easily controlled. _ The king was delighted by the elith's reaction.

"Yes my dear?" The girl gulped and gave a shy smile.

"If… If it would put you at ease, your majesty, I would gladly watch over your son. I would not wish to have my king worry." Thuranduil took Amberwen's hand in a dramatic show of gratitude.

"Would you truly do that for me?"_ As if I am beholden to you. _Thuranduil was disgusted by this girl's idiocy, but she would prove useful. His face became wary and he took on a conspiring tone. "Your mistress could not know of this. You would have to keep my concern a secret." Amberwen nodded furiously. Thuranduil smiled and sat back with a smile. "Wonderful! Now would you please go fetch your mistress for breakfast? She will not know her way here." The way in which he dismissed the elith was gentle but unmistakable. She rose and curtsied before hurrying out of the room. As soon as the elith had disappeared the false smile left Thuranduil's face and he scowled once again. _Now I need only wait._

Celeblassel:

Only moments after Lass had heard Legolas leave there was a knock at the door of their chambers. _What a strange noise…_ She thought as she exited the bath chamber, braiding her heir carefully. _I'll look like a wild woman with my hair like this!_

"Enter." Lass called as she paused in her braiding and remembered what Legolas had said about her hair. _I should wear it down to please him._ She thought with a small smile as she began to unbraid it again. She was very nearly startled when Amberwen entered the sitting room. "Oh! There you are!"

The blonde elith took a disapproving look at her surroundings and then eyed Lass with a look of pity.

"The prince surely did not bother to prepare the chambers for a lady." She noted before gasping and running over to Lass's travel chest in horror. "My lady! Why in the name of Iluvitar are your dresses unfolded! They will crease! Look at this mess!" The elith began pulling out the many dresses and refolding them. Lass sighed and rocked back on her heels. She had grown very used to being scolded by Ladies Maids. She wasn't particularly tidy. Lass glanced around the pristine room and groaned. There wasn't even a single bit of clutter. Lass didn't care about the absence of adornment, but the absence of clutter got under her skin. _How does he think in such pristine surrounding? "_Don't groan! It's unladylike." Amberwen chided as she sat the last dress into the chest with a grin of satisfaction.

"Amberwen, where are the rest of my things?" Lass asked, completely ignoring the chastisement she had received. Amberwen looked up from her finished work and looked about the room.

"They aren't here? I'll have to speak to the servants about this." She said with a thoughtful shift in her stance and then she gave lass a smile. "Shall I make up your hair before your breakfast with the king?" Lass's hands flew to her wild curls and she chewed her lip.

"Just two small braids on each temple will be fine. I wish to keep as much down as possible." Lass felt a light flush reach her cheeks and cursed herself. Amberwen narrowed her eyes and a sly smile slid onto her lips.

"You never wear your hair down, my lady, is it for your prince?" Amberwen asked, a note of teasing in her voice. Lass made a stubborn face and turned away.

"I simply wish to wear my hair down." She lied. Amberwen could tell though and giggled in the girlish way that Lass envied. _I cannot laugh like that. She sounds so coy when she laughs._ Lass gave Amberwen a marked glare and sat on one of the stools that were set around the small round table. "Well?" She asked impatiently. Amberwen nodded and silently approached Lass so that she may begin to braid. Lass fidgeted and squirmed as Amberwen braided her bangs back too tightly and sighed heavily several times, much to Amberwen's displeasure. Lass didn't know why she was in such a hurry. Normally she was very mellow and laid back but she felt nervous. She couldn't seem to settle. She felt as though if she were to stay still she wouldn't be able to get going again. Lass turned and looked through the open door back to the sunlit bed where she had been sleeping. It looked so warm and inviting. She had never felt so full of energy and yet so reluctant to start the day. Amberwen tugged on the braid she had in her hand and frowned.

"You're acting like a child, just sit still." She gave the braid a harsher tug and Lass leaned back with a yelp. _What sort of wife is this for our prince?_ Amberwen thought scornfully. Suddenly her high esteem for the princess plummeted and she began to think very ill of Lass. _The king would not have asked me to watch her if he was not wary. What did I miss that our king was so quick to assess._ As Amberwen finished the braid she resolved to never let one of Lass's faults slip under her nose again.

Lass stood up out of the chair so quickly that she nearly toppled it and rushed to the bench by the door. She grabbed up her slippers and put them on her feet hurriedly.

"Slow yourself, my lady; you will make a mess of your hair!" Amberwen snipped as she walked towards Lass, hand outstretched to right the wild curls but lass stopped her with a look. It was not demanding but simply interrogative. _Why is Amberwen suddenly so free with her words. What happened to the wall of reverence I had between her and myself?_ Lass's cool blue eyes examined Amberwen's startled, pretty face.

"My hair is just fine, Amberwen. Thank you for being so concerned with it, but truly, it is fine. Now please kindly escort me to the king's chambers and then you will be free to do as you please." Lass's words were unmistakable. They sounded kind but the message was clear. Amberwen should take a step back and remember her place. Amberwen let her hand fall and nodded a frown on her face.

"As you wish, my lady." Lass nodded affirmatively and fastened her second slipper. Her stomach began to roll with hunger and she was glad that she would be eating breakfast. She sat up and looked at Amberwen who appeared to be very put out. A pang of guilt passed reluctantly over Lass, but she was not prepared to end the awkward silence. She very much enjoyed being left to her own thoughts and something told her that she would not often have time for such things now that she lived in Mirkwood. Without another word Lass rose from her seat. Amberwen opened the door that entered into the corridor and held it for her Lady. Lass nodded and passed her…

**(This little hallways scene caused the delay so I just skipped the hell over it and got on with the story. Sorry for the minute gap.)**

The door to the king's chamber was far more ornate than that of his son's. Pale horns lined the enormous frame of the door and intricate carvings were highlighted in pure gold. Lass stood before the door for a long while staring at the carvings. _Who is going to be behind this door? _She wondered. _The king or the actor? _ Her blue eyes scanned the large golden tree carved into the door and its branches. Silver leaves covered the door with rubies scattered among them as fruits. Lass stared for a moment longer before taking the golden, bird-shaped knocker in her hand and delivered three swift blows to the ancient wood.

"Enter!" Came the voice of the king. Lass steeled herself for battle and pulled the door open. As she entered the room a broad smile that could have melted any man's heart spread across her face.

"Good morn my king." Lass greeted with a momentary curtsy before approaching the king. Thuranduil stood from his seat and helped lass to her chair in a gentlemanly gesture. Already Lass could tell that she was dealing with the king, because he did not give her the cordial smile he had warn at the ball the night before. He seemed wary.

"You need not play at kindness here. That smile does not belong to your lips." Thuranduil said in a tone that made Lass feel scolded. Her mask faltered for a moment but she donned a new guise and lowered her head.

"Forgive me, my lord, I am unused to private audiences. I am afraid I am out of my element." Her smile became cautious and coy, only a shade closer to her thoughts. _So I am to dine with Thuranduil and not his crown. Lovely._ Lass hid her displeasure and looked at the feast of fruits and vegetables that covered the table. There were also sweet breads and honey cakes so numerous that Lass could not imagine needing such a bountiful breakfast. Her stomach began to roll

"I would not think you to be out of your element anywhere." Thuranduil said with a small nod as he reclaimed his seat opposite Lass. His gaze was stripping, and intense. It left Lass feeling naked.

"You are too kind your highness." Lass watched as the King's blue eyes examined her, every little bit of her seemed up for scrutiny. Goose pimples rose on her neck.

"It was more of an observation actually. Did you dress yourself?" Thuranduil asked the question in a tone that sounded too curious. Lass flushed and struggled for words. "Then my son dressed you?" The elf king asked with the curl of a smile playing at his lips. Lass flushed an ungodly shade of red and sat silently with a look of guilt on her face. This made the Elf king laugh. "They told me you were a virgin but I did not believe it, now I know it was no lie. Don't fret. I only wondered because your gown is improperly laced." The king now wore a smile that was not all together unpleasant, but still lass as wary.

"Is it?" She asked looking down about her sleeves. She feigned apology in her voice but she was more indignant than apologetic. She looked up at the Thuranduil and caught his eyes lingering just below her breasts. She looked down and ran her hand up her laces. Her fingers found a piece of her camisole hanging out between the laces. "I'm terribly sorry my lord. I had not noticed." She said covering the bit of fabric with her arm. Thuranduil waived away the apology like an annoying fly.

"Do not apologize. It is not your fault that my son is unable to dress his own woman properly." He spoke with a light chuckle as though he had made some private joke.

"I am his lady, your highness, and in my eyes my lord must have no fault." Lass recited the response like a child at lessons. It had been pounded into her mind until she knew it almost as closely as a prayer. Thuranduil laughed at her heartily, at this, Lass was thoroughly confused.

"My dear girl, be honest, I am sure you have found many faults with my son." The king said, with a tone of disbelief. Lass pinched her brows together and found herself completely bare before him. Her mask was gone.

"Why would you say that, your highness?" She asked, somewhere between honest curiosity and anger. A light flashed in the king's cold blue eyes and she felt suddenly very vulnerable.

"There now, we've gotten past the pretenses… " He nearly purred it. Lass stared back at him. She couldn't stop. She felt like a cornered animal. _I've felt this before… with Legolas… _The image of very similar blue eyes boring into her and the feeling of a blade at her throat passed through her mind._ But Thuranduil holds no knife._ Lass composed herself and leaned back. _I'd rather face the blade._

"I have my reservations of course." She answered, shielding herself once more. "As any new bride must." The delighted twinkle in the king's eyes died and he too leaned back. He had met his match.

With a steady hand Lass reached out and plucked an apple from one of the platters on the table and took a dainty bite from it. _I've never been watched so closely in my life._ She thought as she took a second dainty bite.

"And what are those reservations?" He asked. Lass could tell that he had not expected her to collect herself. He had thought he had her beat but she would not allow herself to falter again. _Impulse is the enemy of the Lady._ She thought. She did not know what danger he was, but she could feel it in every fiber of her being. Somewhere deep inside of her she could tell that the handsome elf before her was a threat.

"The very same reservations any maiden might have before her wedding night." She replied in earnest. Her blunt response caused the king's platinum blonde eyebrows to lift in surprise.

"You mesmerize me, my lady." He answered , just as blunt. Lass blinked for a moment and then chose an attack. She laughed. A soft giggle that was foreign to her, playful even.

"Your highness, you flatter me, although I cannot believe any such flattery." She gave him a smile and poured herself some wine.

"And why not?" He asked a hint of warning on his voice. She was walking a thin line of courage and he knew it.

"Because, your highness… flattery is empty." Her smile faded as she became grimly serious. They sat for a long time silently regarding each other. They were two duelers of words, and they were at a stalemate, until one of them made a bold move.

Thuranduil rose from his chair and took Lass's hand, pulling her from her seat. His other hand immediately found it's way to the laces of her dress and loosened them with ease. Lass gasped and pushed away from him infuriated.

"Your highness!" She snapped. The king's eyes were cold and calm.

"Calm yourself, I simply wish to assist you." He commanded. His voice was the sort that made her freeze. Six thousand years of dominance was exuded in that one command.

His hand brushed against the exposed camisole and Lass took a step away. She was bare again and she didn't like it. Her wide frightened eyes spoke volumes. But she was pegged to her spot then. He reached out again and took the laces in his hands. He tucked the camisole back into it's place beneath the loosened cords, his fingers pressing into her soft side ever so slightly. Then without another word he pulled the laces brutally tight.


	6. First Encounters With Worldliness

**Legolas**

Legolas watched as the tailor him paraded bolt after bolt of cloth before his disinterested eyes. The moment he left his young bride the foul mood he had been evading crept back into him. It was like a disease he couldn't shake. It was making him miss her presence, if only for the feeling of calmness it instilled in him.

"Your highness?" The tailor was looking extremely bewildered. He could not understand why the prince was not as fascinated as he by the beautiful fabrics he was displaying. Legolas reached out and ran his hand over the silvery white cloth before him, in an effort to make amends for his deplorable mood and gave the eloth a nod. Silver was the color his father chose, considering it would be improper for Legolas to wear white.

"This will do for the tunic." His voice was more aloof than ever. Despite his morose reaction the tailor smiled broadly and nodded.

"Splendid! Now we have to pick the color of your sash!" The Eloth's instantaneous mood change grated on Legolas' nerves.

"Green." The sharp tone in his voice quieted the tailor immediately.

"Don't be so cross Legolas, he's only doing his job." Legolas turned in his seat to look at the smiling march warden who had only just entered the room. Legolas frowned and turned to the tailor.

"Green, please. Show me the greens." He repeated in an apologetic tone. The eloth smiled and disappeared through a curtain into the royal store room. Legolas looked at the blonde Lothlorien elf and gestured towards the luxurious chair next to his. "You always did scold like a mother hen." He said with a brotherly smile.

"If you weren't such a royal brat I wouldn't have to." Haldir shot back with a broad smile. "It's been to long Legolas." Haldir slouched into the chair he had been offered and draped his arms over the sides.

"Eighty years is hardly a long time." Legolas didn't agree with his own words. Perhaps he was an elf but to him the eighty years had felt like an eternity.

"It is among friends. Why have you never come to visit?" The curiosity in Haldir's voice was obvious. Legolas frowned and looked away from his friend, to the ceiling.

"My father prefers to keep me close." The tone in Legolas' voice was full of annoyance. "He says that I must learn to rule the kingdom. He behaves as though he is not long in this world." Haldir laughed loudly and looked at his friend playfully.

"The day your father goes overseas I'll give you my bow." Haldir pledged sarcastically. Legolas chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll regret saying that in an eternity." Legolas replied. The two shared a laugh and then fell silent. Legolas' mind began to drift and he found himself thinking of Lass yet again.

"Has Princess Celeblassel settled in well?" The tone in Haldir's voice seemed jovial but Legolas could hear the prick of worry in it.

"I wish I could say. She behaves like a frightened rabbit every time I move." Legolas regretted his harsh tone when Haldir's face turned bitter.

"Were you improper with her?" Haldir inquired, sounding very much as if he would castrate Legolas if the answer was anything but the truth. Legolas had never been on his friend's bad side and it startled him.

"No. At her request I loosened her gown, she fled the room, and then I slept on my boot bench. Does that please you?" Legolas recounted the events of the night before and watched as Haldir relaxed in his seat. He couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of the previous night's events.

"I didn't think you would be. I was relieved when I heard that Celeblassel would be wed to you. I could hardly imagine her, sitting the throne of Rivendell with Lord Elrond." Haldir gave a face of relief and chuckled. Legolas grimaced at the image of his beautiful, young, bride doting on the ancient lord Elrond and scoffed.

"That stiff old bat has probably forgotten what to do with a bride." Legolas had never been particularly fond of the stern Lord Elrond, and felt more than a little possessive at the thought that Celeblassel could have been wed to him. He had not wanted a bride only a day before, but to allow such a fine creature to fall into the hands of a celibate old scholar would be a crime in the eyes of any eloth. The tailor appeared from behind the curtain, straining under the weight of several bolts of green cloth and smiled at Legolas.

"I'm afraid we shall have to hurry, my lord, her highness is waiting for her fitting and I hope you will excuse my saying so but what the bride wears is infinitely more important than the groom." The tailor seemed all together giddy. Legolas couldn't fathom how an eloth could be so impossibly infatuated with clothing but he nodded and smiled.

"Then I will wear whatever cloth you chose, by all means, see to my bride." Legolas gestured towards the curtain and nodded to reiterate his assent for the tailor to leave. When the eloth had disappeared behind the curtain once more Legolas turned to Haldir who was staring at him as though he had grown a third head. "What?"

"You just left a decision to someone else…I'm impressed." Haldir lost his serious look and chuckled at his own joke. Legolas simply rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Do you know my bride well?" He asked, suddenly feeling very concerned. If Haldir knew anything about her he wanted to know it. He wanted to know how to gain her trust, so that perhaps she would stop being so frightened by him.

"I do. One of my duties was to guard her when she took her walks through the woods. The Lord and Lady of light were very concerned for her safety. She scarcely went anywhere without a guard on her heels." Haldir sounded as though he was frustrated on Lass's behalf.

"Did they have reason to be?" Legolas hadn't truly been interested in the answer until Haldir's face grew grim.

"When one's child is stolen at so young an age, it tends to make one very concerned for their safety once they are retrieved." Haldir's voice was laced with pity. Legolas sat forward, suddenly very intrigued.

"Stolen?" He asked astonished. "You mean that she was abducted?" _He must be putting me on. _Legolas could not wrap his head around his idea.

"Yes. She was only ten if I remember correctly. She roamed to far from the city and… well, orcs are not kind to their captives. Let us leave it at that." Haldir's voice held more dread than Legolas had ever heard in it. "I killed every single orc in that band, none died slowly." He felt a knot form in his stomach and he felt suddenly very awful for having been so frustrated by her skittish behavior. "When I returned her all Galadriel said was 'At least they did not harm her face.' I was never so disenchanted in my life." Legolas wanted to ask more but just then Celeblassel stepped through the curtain and smiled daintily at him. He felt strangely as though he wanted to embrace the little eleth.

"Hello, Legolas. Did I interrupt your fitting?" Her sweet smile almost made him complete the impulse, but she seemed shaken, wary even.

"No, not at all, how did your breakfast with my father go?" Her sweet smile vanished and was replaced with a frown.

**Celeblassel**

Lass paced frantically back and forth, the long train of her white gown twisting about her feet as she went in circles. A bouquet of white flowers was clutched between her little hands and a grimace of sheer horror was on her face. Her entire body was tingling and she felt as though she would be ill. The great hall was filled to the brim with nobility who were waiting to see her wed. _I can't do this._ She thought. _Not now! Not after what happened at breakfast! _The feeling of being completely and utterly trapped overwhelmed her and she bent over, hugging her sides as she tried to breath. She was alone in the hallway, Haldir hadn't arrived yet to walk her down the aisle and she was glad of it. _I must calm myself, if anyone sees me this way it will all be ruined!_ She had managed to act completely normal through her fitting and had made excuses to escape dinner with Legolas but she did not know If she would be able to keep herself together. _What will I do!? If I marry Legolas and his father tries to seduce me I will come to ruin!_ Quiet footsteps rang through the corridor and Lass stood stark still, her breath catching in her throat.

"My Lady, are you ready to be wed?" Haldir's cheerful voice was like a salve on her frayed nerves. She turned to him, wringing the bouquet in her hands and gave him a forced smile.

"I wish this was tomorrow." She blurted out. "I feel as though it is all a rush." She gave an awkward laugh and then turned to peek between the crack in the doors. She couldn't tell Haldir why she was truly nervous. She wouldn't dare tell anyone. _No one can know that I am doubly unclean!_ She thought frantically.

"Don't fret, My Lady, Legolas will be a kind husband, and a gentle one." Haldir gave her an encouraging smile and patted her arm gently. "Come now, you mustn't be frowning when you face the public."

_He's right, I mast calm myself._ She took a deep breath and set about imagining all of the good things she could think of. _My husband will be handsome. He will be good to me. I will be safe. Thranduil cannot hurt me. I am safe. _ The music in the great hall stopped and Lass could hear someone announcing her. Lass's heart fell to the pit of her stomach but somehow, the years of charm lessons paid off and she became a perfect porcelain doll. The calm smile that was on her face felt as though it took every muscle in her body to sustain. Haldir took her arm and nodded in approval.

"That's a good girl." He reassured in a fatherly tone. Haldir had always been there for her, and the thought of him leaving was mortifying, but she had to focus on the task at hand, which was walking down the aisle without feinting. The doors to the great hall swung open and they began their entrance much as they had the night before. Two Elith stepped in front of them and began throwing flower petals as they entered. Lass looked at Legolas who was standing at the far end of the hall, done up handsomely in a silver tunic and a pale green sash. _He must love green._ She thought in the back of her mind. She examined every inch of her husband to give her mind purchase on reality and before she knew it she was at the altar, being handed off to Legolas. He gave her a gentle smile and took her hand in his. Somehow she managed to say the vows when it was her turn despite the fact that she had become lost in thought when Legolas had spoken them. And in a flash it was done. She was forever bound to an eloth she hardly knew.

The wedding feast went by in a daze, she didn't eat, she didn't dance she simply sat and thanked the well-wishers who came to them and gave gifts. She was infinitely glad that Legolas seemed content to do just that. However it was several long hours of well-wishing before the newlyweds were sent to bed.

Thranduil stood in his throne and clapped his hands once, gaining all of the attention in the room.

"My Dear Ladies and Gentle Elves it is time to send my son and his wife off to bed!" The crowd clapped and whistled. Lass by that point had composed herself well enough to play the blushing bride and show the proper amount of embarrassment. Legolas put his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze. Lass didn't know whether to take it as reassurance or a threat. The crowd, mostly made up of drunks by this point surrounded Lass and Legolas before hustling them out of their seats and herding them out of the main hall and down the corridor. Lass had never understood this part of weddings, but in that moment she did. It was to ENSURE that the deed was done. Lass realized that the only reason she wasn't being groped and prodded was because she was the prince's bride and she felt very thankful for her status.

Lass felt her heart beat faster and faster as they neared Legolas' Chambers once more. She was terribly afraid. The last time she had been conquered, and brutalized, she didn't know if this would be anything like that experience. She had been so young, and afraid, all of the fears came flooding back and as the door opened to their chambers and they were shoved in she began t shake. The door slammed shut and she was left utterly alone with her husband. Lass stood in her place, by the door cowering. She wouldn't look at him. She was simply to afraid. She imagined him suddenly becoming cruel and raping her, or forcing her to the ground and beating her. Lass couldn't stop the silent tears that began to fall.

"Shh, don't cry, Little Leaf, please don't cry." She heard him whisper to her. Legolas took a step closer but Lass jerked back and looked at him wide eyed with fear. His blue eyes were full of pity and his handsome face was twisted into a frown. "I won't hurt you, Little Leaf, I promise I won't." His promises sounded as though they were from the mouth of a child but the caused Lass to stay still as he approached. Her muscles stayed tense, she was ready to flee if he made a foul move. He reached out and touched her gently on the arm. He wasn't threatening, or cruel. He was concerned.

**Legolas**

Legolas had never had a woman jerk away from his touch, or stare at him as though he would brutalize them. He felt a deep sense of pity and he desperately wanted to calm her. He could not fathom how she had stayed so collected throughout the wedding when she had fallen completely to pieces as soon as the door had been shut. He did not blame her for her fear. He may not have known what it felt like to be so utterly afraid he did know what it felt like to have completely lost the ability to control what you showed to others. She was completely unshielded to him in that moment and he would not allow himself to make her mistrust him.

"You don't have to stand there, Little Leaf, you may sit down." He offered gabbing a stool and setting it before her. He had to get her to relax, he couldn't bare the fear and tension on her face. She was making every protective and

caregiving instinct in him go haywire. She very slowly sat in the stool and began to ring her little hands, as though she was contemplating his every move. Legolas knelt in front of her so that he was on her level and tried to think of something to say, something to soothe her.

"Do not fear, I will not force you to do anything you do not wish too, Little Leaf, I'm your husband, not an orc." Legolas hadn't fully thought that sentence through but he realized all to late that his choice of words had been poor. The little eleth burst into sobs and covered her face with her hands.

"Please don't hate me!" She begged. "I'm so terribly sorry, my Lord!" Her heart breaking please made Legolas even more frantic to calm her.

"No! No, I could never hate you!" He soothed taking her hands in his. "I understand why you are frightened, Lass, I could never hate you for being afraid." She gripped his hands so tightly that it nearly made him wince.

"I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't fear you, I know I'm supposed to please you but-"

"Don't even think of that now." Legolas commanded gently. "What would please me is for you to smile, and be happy." He took a chance and reached out to brush some of her beautiful curls behind her ear. She did not jerk away from his touch this time. "It is MY job to please my Lady, and you are that lady." He stated, reaching out and pulling her hands away from her tear stained face. Her eyes were slightly swollen but she barely fought him as he revealed her eyes. They were so deep with childlike uncertainty. "Please, what would make you happy, Little Leaf?" He begged. She looked at him for a long moment sniffling and wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"W-would you…. Would you brush my hair again?" She asked innocently. Legolas let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her.

"Of course, Lass, whatever you would like." Legolas stood and moved to stand behind Celeblassel. She did not let him completely out of her sight but her sobs had been reduced to the odd whimper. Legolas began to undo her many braids and listened as she fell completely silent.

"You were very handsome this night, my lord." She whispered shyly. Legolas felt more relief wash over him. _Good, she is relaxing. Now I just can't make her cry again._

"And you were very beautiful, Little Leaf." Legolas began to run his fingers once more through her russet gold curls and gently untangle them. "I've never seen a more beautiful bride." He coed gently, hoping that his compliments might please her. They were not empty. She truly was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen, never mind the fact that he had not seen many. Lass fell silent for a long while, causing Legolas to wander nervously what she was thinking, until Legolas began to braid her hair into one long braid.

"Don't you prefer my hair down, my lord?" She asked, Legolas was almost startled by her question.

"I do. How do you prefer it?" She was quiet for another long, tense moment before she turned her head and looked up at him, her blue eyes full of innocence.

"I prefer to have it as it pleases you my lord." The way she whispered it in such a soft voice made Legolas swallow hard and fiddle with one of her curls. He had to keep control of himself, he could not break the trust he had only just received.

"Then shall I let it loose?"

"Yes please, my lord." She was so meek, all of her fire was burned out and away. Legolas unbraided her hair once more and settled it about her shoulders. He then stood beside her and waited for her approval but none came, she simply stared at the floor. As he watched her she would peek up at him as though contemplating a plan of action and would turn various shade of sweet red before opening her mouth and closing it again.

"Yes, Lass?"

"Haldir told you didn't he?" There was a note of accusation in her voice, but also acceptance. Legolas did not have to answer. "I am glad that he did… so that you may understand my hesitance." She was growing gradually more red and would not look at him again. "But if it pleases you, my Lord… I would still like to try to consummate our marriage." She had said the last bit so quietly that Legolas had barely heard her.

**Celeblassel.**

She had said it. She wanted to try and consummate their marriage. If she didn't try now she would never have the courage to again.

"It will not be painless, Lass." He said gently. "No matter how gentle I am you will feel pain at the start." He sounded worried and reluctant. Lass looked up at him and nodded.

"I know… Do … Do you not wish too?" Her face flushed so deeply that Lass swore she must have been the same shade a tomato. She had not anticipated rejection.

"Of course I do." He replied reluctantly. "You're beautiful, but-"

"Please?" She begged. If he tried to dissuade she would lose her nerve. His blue eyes widened in surprise, but all the same he slowly offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. He led her slowly into the bedchamber and sat upon the bed. He released her hand and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair, catching it on the braids. "May I?" Lass asked, pointing to his braids. He was obviously agitated, not angry but nervous. He nodded his assent and lass began unbraiding his golden hair. It was smooth, and reminded Lass of silk thread on a loom. When she was done he reached up and took her hand in his before kissing each of her knuckles in turn. Lass flushed and a shock of tingles went up her arms. He looked up at her from under lashes and gave her a reassuring smile.

**LEMON LEMON LEMON+++++++!**

"I promise I will make this as pleasurable for you as possible… May I kiss you, Lass?" He asked taking her face in his hands. Lass felt her face heat even more and nodded. She leaned in just far enough for him to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. His lips were soft and full. It mad her shiver. He pulled back and looked at her. "Was that alright, little leaf?" Lass nodded. A bubbly feeling arose in the pit of her stomach as he kissed her again. She began to lean in as though there was some magnet inside of him that made her want to feel the press of him against her. He must have felt her lean in because he ever so gently reached out and guided her into his lap. He was being very tentative to her reactions, and gauging after every new action whether he should stop. He wrapped his strong arms around her and lightly pulled her against him as he began to kiss her once again. His lips tasted like sweet wine and Lass could faintly taste honey on them. Her hands shyly found their way to his chest. _I hope this is right._ Legolas held her more tightly when Lass put her hands on his chest making her grip his tunic. He groaned and pulled his lips away from hers. She flushed deeply and brought her hands to her chest as if scolding them for misbehaving.

"No, please don't stop, Lass, I am yours as much as you are mine." He said as he kissed her cheek gently and guided her hands back to his chest. "You may touch me however you please." Lass gulped and shivered. She only felt mildly embarrassed but his words had surprised her. None the less she gripped his tunic again and placed a shy kiss on his jaw, causing Legolas to shiver in delight. His strong hands gripped her dress and lass thought he might rip it from her body if he gripped it any harder. "May I undress you, Little Leaf?" he asked in a husky tone that Lass had not heard him use before. Lass worried her lip and looked into his blue eyes shyly.

"If- If I may do the tame to.. to you." She did not want to be the only one naked. If she must bear the embarrassment than so must he. Lass watched as Legolas grinned broadly and nodded. She was doing well. His large hands slid up her gown to the bow that fastened her lacings. It sat just beneath her bosom. He looked into her eyes as he trailed a thumb over her breast making Lass gasp and regain any blush she had lost. He grinned and kissed her neck as his fingers began to unlace her gown. Lass's dress slowly became looser until Legolas stood her up and began slowly tugging it off of her. He left the camisole and Lass was glad of it. She was not ready to be completely naked before him. Once her dress was nothing more than a puddle of fabric on the floor he stood and held his arms out, relinquishing his garments to her complete control. Lass looked up at him as she reached out and pressed her hands into his chest. It was such a foreign feeling, someone else's flesh under cloth. Her slim fingers found the silver clasps that fastened his tunic and she began unhooking them one by one. He watched her, a kind smile on his soft lips. When it was unfastened she slid the tunic over his broad shoulders and trailed her hands down his arms until the tunic dropped to the ground. She could see the outline of muscle through his undershirt and she flushed at the sight. Her hands found the hem of his undershirt and she began tugging it up over his head, he lifted his arms and helped her because she could not reach the whole way over his head. Lass gasped at the sigh of his pale bare chest and felt a warm sensation start in her stomach. Legolas gave a bit of a smirk and waited patiently as she found the courage to touch his bare skin. She pressed her palms over his chest and marveled at the feeling of his hot flush under her hands. As she touched his chest Legolas found her hips and began rubbing his large hands from her hips up to just beneath her breasts and back down to her bottom. Lass blushed and imitated what he was doing, running her hands down to the hem of his leggings and back up. She was only able to make to circuits of his chest before Legolas grabbed her hands and pulled her against him. Her supple breasts pressed against his hard chest and Lass felt her woman hood begin to tingle and heat up.

"May I lay you down now, wife?" Lass could hear the pleading in his voice and for some odd reason it made her grin.

"Yes, husband, you may." She whispered back imitating the low growl he had adopted. He growled at her with a smirk and pulled her on top of him on the bed. Lass let out a squeak as she felt his hard manhood press into her thigh. Legolas pressed his lips against her neck and then licked the shell of her pointed ear causing her to let out a moan that startled them both. Legolas paused for a moment but then donned a devilish grin and licked the shell of her ear again, once more earning a moan from her. Lass swatted him and flushed, now determined to at least even the odds.

She pressed her lips into the crook of his neck and suckled gently on the delicate skin there. Legolas moaned and thrust his hard manhood against her. Lass got an idea and shy leached down to cup the length of Legolas' Manhood through his leggings. She flushed at how large and hard it was. Legolas let out a lustful groan and rolled them over so that he was on top.

"Let me see your body now, Lass, please. If I don't see it I'll go stark raving mad!" Lass nodded, losing her hesitation as the weight of his powerful body pressing her into the bed made her womanhood tingle and heat up. It was divine. Legolas raised himself up on his knees and grabbed the bottom of Lass's Camisole, pulling it up over her body. Once the camisole was off he threw it aside and looked down at Lass's naked body. Lass shivered as the chill air hit her naked skin. She was utterly exposed to him, and she was surprised to find that she was only exhilarated by it. He reached down and traced a pale blue scar that ran from her navel to below her left breast and frowned. Lass was on the verge of apologizing when he dipped his head and licked up the length of the scar. Lass let out a loud, surprised moan as his hot tongue found its way to one of her nipples and began to flick it lightly. Lass arched her back in pleasure and pressed her bare breast into Legolas' mouth. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, clamping her naked body against his. Lass began to pant and let out little squeaks of ecstasy as he suckled on her nipples and twisted them. Shocks of pleasure seemed to run through her entire body and her womanhood began to beg with want.

"Yes, Little Leaf, let me hear your pleasure." He commanded as he began to suckle the delicate skin beneath each breast. Lass let out louder moans and ran her fingers through Legolas' long golden hair.

Legolas trailed a hand down her body and found her hot pulsating womanhood. His fingers probed for a few moments before Lass felt a jolt of electrifying pleasure. He had found her nub. He rubbed it in slow rhythmic circles driving Lass to the edge of a pleasure she had never known. She moaned louder and louder as pleasure boiled inside of her until it overflowed and she let out a yelp as every muscle in her body tensed in one beautiful burst of pleasure. Legolas raised his mouth from her breast and smiled at her kindly.

"Are you ready now, Sweetling?" Lass panted from the exertion of her orgasm and nodded. She had subconsciously spread her legs for her husband. She untangled her hand from his hair and he stood, hastily unfastening his leggings. His cock sprang out of its restraints and stood tall and hard for Lass to admire. She gasped and flushed.

"W-will it fit?" She asked embarrassed as she imagined it entering her. She doubted that it would.

"Of course it will." He soothed. " I'll be sure not to cheat you out of any of it." His voice was a low purr as he lined himself between her legs and prodded her entrance with his tip. Lass let out a moan and pressed against him, making his tip just barely enter her. Legolas groaned pressed his face into her neck as he struggled to control himself.

"Carful now, don't want to get him too excited before you're ready." Lass nodded, and let her hands trail down Legolas' chest as he began to slowly penetrate her. Lass felt herself stretch as he filled her and instinctively bit down on Legolas' shoulder, suppressing a yelp. Legolas shuddered and let out a loud moan. Very slowly he continued to press until he was entirely inside of her. Once he was Lass let out a

soft moan and released his shoulder from her bite. A bright red mark appeared where her teeth had been and a bit of blood came to the surface.

"I'm sorry!" Lass gasped, seeing the blood and panicking. Legolas took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"Do not worry, little love, you've only marked me. I am yours now entirely." Legolas' hot breath on her cheek made her shiver and clench her womanhood around him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned.

"Oh please, Legolas" She moaned, hoping that he would understand what she wanted. Immediately He began to slowly thrust in and out of her, causing lass to wince. Ever so slowly the tightness lessened and a hot, simmering pleasure began to build inside of her. Legolas' thrust slowly became more forceful, hitting a spot inside of lass that made her nearly scream with pleasure. Lass wrapped her legs around him and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him desperately as his thrusts went even deeper inside of her. She was completely drunk off of the pleasure he was giving her.

"Aa…..ngh… Lass~" He moaned as he began to thrust wildly. Lass clenched around him and Let out a yell as her pleasure exploded and she swore she saw stars. A moment later Legolas let out a low grunt and Lass felt him spill his hot see inside of her, making her shiver at the feeling of the warm liquid filling her.

After kissing her face tenderly many times Legolas pulled out of her and laid on his side next to her.

"Did you enjoy it my little leaf?" He sounded nervous, as though he was frightened he had failed her. Lass smiled at him kindly and rolled into him, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Legolas, I have never felt such pleasure in my entire life." She whispered into his ear. Legolas grinned and put his arm around her.

"Good. Then you're mine to spoil for the rest of your life." He purred sweetly to her.

They laid there, cuddling, until they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
